Birthday Wish
by evilregal108
Summary: Henry is miserable on his birthday without his mother, so makes a wish for her to be with him which brings Emma and Regina to a new understanding. When Henry is set up by Gold and taken to another land Emma and Regina must work together to get him back. Swan Queen with lots of Henry love. Just changed to an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was trying to work on my other fic but I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind. I wrote a small head canon on Tumblr about Henry's birthday based on the stills and what I wanted to happen. I'm just itching to write it now. Hope you all enjoy.**

XXXXXXXX

He hadn't been himself for days, Emma thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs. Every since that day at the well Henry hadn't been nearly as talkative as he normally was. He seemed to be in deep thought most of time as if he truly believed that he could find a way to fix everything. He was a little boy. He shouldn't be thinking about murder and magic. He should be in school, playing sports or video games or doing whatever the hell it was that kids his age do. He should be having fun.

She knew he missed Regina. No matter what the kid had said about her in the past she knew that now, he missed her. When he had come to her about breaking the curse and insisting that it needed to be done she had of course been skeptical. As much as he had insisted that the curse was real and needed to be broken Emma wasn't sure how prepared he had actually been for that to happen.

Breaking the curse had resulted in her getting her family back. Finally she had people in her life who loved her. That alone was a miracle. It had also gained Henry a new family as well. He now had grandparents and a father in his life.

The problem was that he had never thought through what breaking the curse would do to his mom. He hadn't expected to loose her in the process. It had seemed for a while that he wouldn't have to. Regina had given up magic and had been trying her best to do the right thing. Then she was framed for Archie's murder. Emma winced a bit when she thought of her own reaction to viewing Pongo's planted memories. She had defended Regina and believed in her ability to change, then when she saw Pongo's memories had felt betrayed and hurt that she had been fooled. She's reacted in anger and ended up making Regina feel more alone then ever. She pushed down the surge of guilt that she had been partially to blame for Regina turning to Cora.

It didn't excuse the pairs actions but if Regina had felt that someone other then just Henry had believed in her maybe things wouldn't be as they were now. Maybe Regina wouldn't have turned to her mother. Maybe they could have worked together and found a way to stop Cora without killing her. Maybe Regina wouldn't be on a new path for revenge against her mother.

Emma never liked to dwell on what if's but her son's miserable demeanor every since the day she brought him home from the well had her second guessing all of her actions.

Her father had told her about Mary Margaret going to confront Regina, and about the darkness that was on her heart. Emma supposed that it was a good sign Regina hadn't crushed her mothers heart on the spot, but then again she was enjoying watching the woman suffer and was sure to make bitchy remarks every time she saw her, but that was just Regina.

Henry was convinced if he could just find a way to destroy magic he could have his whole family back, including his mother. What he didn't understand was that even without magic the two families were likely to never get along.

She stood outside the door for a long moment trying to collect her thoughts before going in. She wanted to make this day special for him. She wanted him to have fun. When she pushed open the door she was surprised to find Henry already awake and standing by the window looking out.

"Hey Ma" He said without turning around,

"Hey yourself" she replied. "Happy Birthday!"

He gave a half smirk that reminded her of his adoptive mother. "Thanks."

She walked over and sat on the bed facing him. "So what would you like to do today?" She tried to sound cheerful, wanting to bring a smile to his face.

He shrugged and walked over to sit beside her. "I just want to spend it with my family."

She smiled at him. "Well I think that can be arranged. How about we do lunch at Granny's." She nudged him a little bit. "Gold called this morning and said he has a surprise for you in his shop!"

Henry looked up at her a gave a small smile. "I wonder what it is?"

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." She smiled at him.

He nodded then looked back down at his hands. "Do you think I could see my mom today?"

Emma took a deep breath not sure how to answer. She wasn't sure they could trust Regina anymore. She didn't believe that she would hurt Henry, but she had no doubt that if she were able to get rid of the rest of them without it costing her Henry she would, especially her mother. Truthfully Emma couldn't say she didn't understand that sentiment. What Mary Margaret had done had gone beyond self defense. What she had done had been evil. Not only had she used dark magic but she had manipulated Regina into killing her own mother. All that aside Regina didn't really seem to be stable at the moment and Emma was truly torn about whether she should be with Henry right now.

Then again, she had destroyed the curse she had planned to use to exact her revenge. Emma groaned inwardly. Why couldn't this parenting thing be easier?

"Henry" she paused trying to figure out what to say. "I don't think that's a good idea." She wanted to cry when his shoulders slumped. She laid her hand on his back. "Things aren't good with our families right now Henry and I don't think it would be good for them to be around each other. Your mom is in a lot of pain and I don't think…"

"Exactly!" Henry interrupted. "She's in a lot pain and she doesn't have anybody." He shook his head. "I've never had a birthday without her Emma. She always makes it a really special day." He explained. "She always wakes me up with my birthday kisses, then makes me chocolate chip pancakes and we spend the whole day together."

"Birthday kisses?" Emma asked curiously.

He nodded. "Every year she wakes me up with kisses for however old I am. The loud smacking kind all over my face." He smiled. "I would always wiggle cause it tickled and I pretended I didn't like it, but I really do." The sad look came over his face again. "This year I would have gotten twelve." He lowered his head "Even last year when I wasn't being very nice to her, she still kept our tradition." He looked back up to Emma "I miss her." He whispered. "She won't hurt me….she got rid of the curse."

"I know she did Henry and I'm glad that she was willing to do that for you, I just…" She paused not sure what to do. "I don't know if now is the best time for you to see her Henry, maybe in a few weeks after things calm down a little." She tried not to let the puppy dog look on his face sway her. "How about you call her?"

He looked back up at Emma again. "If that's all I get I guess I will take it." He sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Regina sat alone in the living room staring out the window. This seemed to be the story of her life now…being alone. She had officially lost everything it seemed. The pain from her mother's death was still raw inside her and had the need for vengeance was clawing desperately at her longing to get out. It was all she could do not kill Snow White. She wanted her dead more then she ever had before. The only comfort to her now was that the woman was suffering. She had turned her own heart dark which to the perfect and pure Snow White was the worst thing that could have happened. It gave Regina some comfort to know that the woman was suffering and this time she'd had nothing to do with it.

Despite the darkness in her heart she had wanted to kill Snow White on her porch that day. She still wanted her death. The only thing that stopped her was her son.

Henry…today was her baby's birthday. She longed to see him, to hear his voice, to see him smile when he opened his birthday gifts. She glanced over to the table at the gifts she had carefully wrapped for him. She only hoped she would have the opportunity to give them to him. She considered going around to some of his favorite places thinking maybe she might run into him. She only wanted to see his sweet face, to tell him Happy Birthday. She didn't even expect a hug although she longed for one. The last time he had hugged her had been when she had brought back Mary Margaret and Emma. What a reward she had received for that one she thought to herself with a humorless chuckle. When Henry had wrapped his arms around her though it had made it all worth it to her and the truth was she would do it again if only to feel his arms encircle her waist and have him cuddle into her the way he had done when he was little.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang. She leaned over and picked it up from the table and frowned a bit when she saw Emma's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Henry?!" Her face brightened instantly as she heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Happy Birthday!" She said brightly.

"Thanks." He said. "I miss you mom."

Her heart soared at his words. Her son missed her. He wasn't out celebrating with the Charming's not giving her a second thought. "I miss you too sweetheart, so much." She cleared her throat a bit trying to choke back the tears. "I have some gifts here for you, maybe I could see you for a few minutes to give them to you."

He was silent for a minute. "I don't think I can. I asked earlier if I could see you for a while and Emma didn't think it would be a good idea considering…everything."

Regina felt fury rise up in her throat. Who in the hell was Emma Swan to tell her son that he couldn't see his own mother?! She bit her lip knowing that venting her frustration about Emma would only push him farther away. "Well maybe another time then."

"I'm sorry mom." He was met with silence. "How are you doing?"

Regina wiped the tear from her face and cleared her throat again. "I'm fine dear. Just missing you."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom."

It was all Regina could do not to sob into the phone. "Thank you Henry."

"Mom?"

She wiped more tears from her eyes. "Yes?"

"The other day at the well, when we were talking about the curse to make me love you…there's something I wanted to say, that I should have said." Henry hesitated.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Henry cleared his throat. "You don't need a curse to make me love you mom, cause I already do."

This time she let out a sob before she could stop herself. "I love you to Henry. I love you more then anything in this world."

Henry smiled on his end. "I know." He let out a sigh. "I gotta go. Emma's going to take me to Granny's for lunch."

"Ok, have a good birthday Henry. Have fun. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Henry paused again. "Maybe I can call you back tonight?"

"Of course, you can call me anytime you want. I miss hearing your voice." She smiled into the phone.

"I miss yours too. I'll call you tonight then. Bye mom."

"Bye baby." Regina managed to hang up the phone before bursting into tears.

XXXXXXXX

Emma, Henry, David and Mary Margaret walked into Gold's shop where Neal was already there waiting for them. They had just finished lunch at Granny's and the three adults had done their best to cheer Henry. He hadn't spoken much to Mary Margaret. He was angry with her. He never thought she would be capable of doing something so evil. He was beginning to understand that good and evil weren't just black and white. He blamed Mary Margaret for his mom not being with him today. If she hadn't done what she did his mom wouldn't want revenge.

"Hey kid, Happy Birthday Neal called out." He walked over to drape an arm around Henry.

"Hey Neal." Henry said looking up at him still not having enthusiasm in his voice.

"Henry." Gold said from behind Neal "I'm glad you could come in for your surprise." Gold gestured to the cake sitting on the counter and flicked his wrist causing all the candles to light magically.

Henry turned to the cake and then looked back to Gold. "Thanks for the cake Mr. Gold." Henry looked up at him.

"That's not just a cake Henry." Gold answered him. "Those candles are magic. They will grant you one birthday wish."

Henry looked at Gold with wide eyes. "Magic candles?"

"My dear boy, where do you think wishing on birthday candles comes from." When everyone looked at Gold quietly he went on. "Our land of course." He finished. "Now think about what you want carefully, you only get one wish."

"What's it gonna be Henry?" Charming asked from behind him. "A horse? A new Sword?"

Henry shook his head thinking…wondering if this could really work. He turned back to the cake, focused on what he wanted most and blew out the candles.

Suddenly there was a poof of purple smoke in the room. Everyone looked towards it and were shocked to find Regina standing in the room with them. They all braced themselves assuming she was there to make trouble. Regina simply glanced around confused as her eyes settled on Gold. What the hell was he trying to pull? Why would he bring her here? She shot him an angry look about to let loose with a verbal lashing but was interrupted before she could get it out.

"Mom!" Henry pushed past his family and tackled Regina nearly knocking her over. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pressed his face into her chest.

"Henry." Regina looked down at him as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked back up to see the Charming's looking as confused as she felt, then turned to see a slight smirk on Gold's face. "What is going on?" She directed the question to her former teacher. "Why did you bring me here?"

"He didn't" Henry answered. Her turned his face up to her and rested his chin on her chest. "I did."

Regina lifted a hand to brush her sons hair back from his face. "You did?"

Henry nodded. "Mr. Gold gave me magic candles that would make my birthday wish come true." He explained "I wished for you."

Regina couldn't help the smile that came to her face or the tears that filled her eyes as she continued to look at her son. "You wished for me?"

Henry nodded. "I miss you. I wanted to you to be with me for my birthday." He turned his head once again resting it on her chest.

Regina leaned in and placed a kiss to the top of his head before closing her eyes and laying her head on top of Henry's.

Everyone in the shop looked on as mother and son held each other in a tight embrace. Emma's eyes had filled with tears when she heard her son speak. After a minute Gold turned and walked behind the counter. David and Mary Margaret walked off to a corner thinking it a bad idea for there to be a confrontation between her and Regina right now. Neal wandered to the back to give Tamara a call. The only person still looking on at the mother and son hugging was Emma. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. Henry had a peaceful and happy look on his face as he rested his head against his mother's chest. Emma wondered if it had been like this before Henry had gotten the book and learned about the curse. She hoped it had been.

Henry finally pulled back and looked up at Regina grinning. "I'm glad you're here."

She gave him a full smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Me too." He'd had the opportunity to wish for anything in the world and his wish had been for her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Henry?" Emma stepped up and Regina instantly stiffened. "Could I have a word with your mom for a second."

Henry looked at Emma reluctant to let his mom go. "Can I have her back when you're finished?"

Emma nodded. "Yep, I'll just be a few minutes, I promise."

Henry looked back at his mom's face. "Don't leave ok?"

"I promise." Regina smiled at him.

Henry pulled back and walked towards the back to find Neal.

"Maybe we could talk outside for a second?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded stiffly "Fine."

When they exited the shop Gold looked after them and smirked a bit. Magic candles…it seemed everyone had forgotten that all magic comes with a price. The price of this particular magic should help him out with his problem of what to do with the boy who was prophesied to destroy him.

Emma automatically began to walk towards the dock. Regina walked beside her neither one speaking. They came to a bench where Emma sat down and looked out at the water. After a moment Regina sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry." Emma finally broke the silence.

Regina looked at Emma in disbelief for a moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry for everything…all of it." Emma gestured "For not believing you about Archie, for what my mother did to yours, for not inviting you to spend today with Henry…take your pick. I'm sorry."

Regina stared at Emma a moment taken aback. She had expected a lecture, something about how she had brought all this on herself, how she deserved everything she was getting. She certainly hadn't expected this. "I…" What did she say? "Thank you." She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry too, Emma…for…well…you know." She said awkwardly. "I'm not very good at this."

Emma finally looked over to her. "Good at what?"

"Loving, being a good person. Being someone who deserves the love of that sweet little boy in there." The brunette finished being more honest then she had ever been.

"I don't know Regina, from the way Henry talked about your birthday traditions to me earlier I think you're better at it then you think." Emma stated, when Regina looked up at her surprised she went on. "Henry could have wished for anything thing in the world just now, but he wished for you. That tells me that you have been a good mom to him. How do you think he turned out as great as he did? You had something to do with that Regina…a big something."

Regina's eyes had filled with tears at the unexpected kind words from this woman who was her enemy. "He is pretty great isn't he?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah he is." She sighed. "I'm not going to keep him from you today, or any other day Regina. If you want to spend time with him you're welcome. I'm tired of Henry hurting because the adults in his life can't get it together. If he wants to be with you then I'm going to let him."

Regina looked up at Emma again. "Thank you, I have some presents for him at my house. I would like to give them to him."

Emma nodded. "I know he would rather be with you today, so how about you take him and I come by to pick him up later?"

Regina studied her as she got up and started to walk back towards Gold's shop. "Emma?" She said standing up. "I made a cake last night hoping that I would get to see Henry today…Why don't you come back to my house and have some with us?"

Emma looked at Regina unsure. "I don't want to intrude. I know Henry likes his birthday traditions with you and I have obviously made a mess out of this day so far."

Regina shook her head. "I don't think it's just me he wants today, I think he wants both of us. Surely we can set aside out differences long enough to celebrate our sons birthday."

"Our son?" Emma asked the first time she had ever heard Regina acknowledge her as Henry's mother as well.

"Yes, our son." The brunette answered.

Emma shrugged. "I suppose our problems will still be here tomorrow."

Regina nodded. "They certainly will be."

XXXXXXXX

Emma hadn't said much once they got back to Regina's. She had watched mother and son together as Henry opened his presents. One thing was for sure Emma thought to herself…Henry was one spoiled kid. She watched his eyes widen when he pulled a comic book wrapped in plastic out of a box. Emma had no idea what the big deal was, but apparently it was something rare.

Her and Regina managed to not argue the whole evening and if she was honest she had to admit that she was actually having fun. She smirked to herself. Fun and Regina were certainly not two words she would ever have imagined would go together.

They laughed as they ate the cake she made for him, which was amazing. One thing she had learned about the brunette was that she was an amazing cook.

When Henry's eyes started to droop after watching "The Empire Strikes Back" Emma finally stood. "We should probably get going."

Regina looked a bit sad that the night was ending. This had been the best night she'd had in…well she honestly couldn't remember. She nodded her head. Henry who had been leaning his head against her shoulder looked up at her. "Could we do this again soon?" He looked over to Emma then. "The three of us I mean?"

Regina smiled at him before looking up at Emma who was also smiling. She moved her arm to pull him close to her. "Sure."

He looked back up to Emma and started to move off the couch, but stopped before getting up and turned back to Regina. "You forgot something in our birthday tradition mom."

She furrowed her brow at him. "What's that?"

He looked at her a little shyly from under his lashes and smiled. "My birthday kisses."

She smiled at him. "I thought you hated that?"

He shook his head. "I don't. Not really. I'm just supposed to say that cause boy's aren't supposed to like their mom's kissing them all over."

She grinned at him. "I see…Well then." She snatched him around the waist and tickled his sides making him laugh. "In that case." She began placing smacking kisses on his face counting them off as she went as Henry laughed loudly.

Emma stood in the doorway grinning as she watched Regina attack their son with the loud kisses. This was certainly a side to this woman she had never seen before and it was definitely a side she could get along with. If only they didn't have to go back to the real world where there were vendettas and magic. If only it could be like this forever.

XXXXXXXX

**Ok so this is my first attempt at Swan Queen and I know this was mostly them and Henry, but I feel like that is how they will bond with each other, besides I need Henry and Regina fluff. **

**I left it open to where I could continue or keep it as a one shot. Should I keep it going? I hadn't planned to start another fic until I completed one of my other ones, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head and I have some ideas where it could go.**

**I'm not really fully committed to any ships with Regina. I really just want her to be happy, but I like Swan Queen and feel it makes since, plus it just makes me happy and gives me lots of family feels. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so my first chapter got a great response. Thanks to all who read, followed and reviewed. This is going to be a fun story.**

**I do not currently have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Would anyone be interested in being my beta reader for this story? If so please send me a PM.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina awoke feeling rejuvenated for the first time since the curse had broken. She'd slept through the night without nightmares or tears. She rolled over on her back smiling to herself. Her son had wished for her on his birthday. He'd had the opportunity to wish for anything, but it had been her he wanted. They had spent the evening together enjoying each others company for the first time since he had received that godforsaken book.

The evening had been wonderful and she hoped it would be the first of many they would have in the future. She hummed to herself as she got out of bed and made her way to the shower. Even having the ever annoying Emma Swan there hadn't been that awful. They had managed to get along through the entire evening in an attempt to make Henry's birthday a happy one.

Emma had been right at the dock the day before, it wasn't fair that Henry kept getting placed in the middle of adult battles. He didn't deserve that. Regina also knew that the only way she would ever truly be able to have Henry is if she accepted the blonde as well. The thought of that a few days ago would have made her laugh, but after last night she thought that it could be possible. Maybe the two of them could come to an understanding and even perhaps tolerate each others presence. One thing she knew for sure was after feeling her son's arms around her yesterday, after seeing the happy way he smiled up at her, she would do absolutely anything to make him happy. Even if it meant playing nice with Emma Swan.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs, but once in her kitchen decided she really wasn't in the mood to stay locked away all day. She didn't go out much anymore. Most of the town hated her and wanted her dead, but she missed having breakfast at Granny's. Perhaps it was time to start getting out again. Maybe if people got used to seeing her face around town they would stop reacting in fear when she walked into a room. She was beginning to go stir crazy sitting in her house all day. Her mind made up she walked to the counter and grabbed her purse and keys heading for the front door. She took a deep breath once her hand was on the knob before turning it and walking out of her house and towards the diner.

XXXXXXXX

Emma followed Henry into Granny's frustrated to be up so early on a Saturday. She had woken up to her parents yelling at each other about whether or not they would return to the Enchanted Forest. Every since Mary Margaret had killed Cora it seemed she was much more aggressive then she had been before. David was convinced if they went back to their home she would be able to move past everything that happened and start over. Emma wasn't so sure. She had moved around a lot and the only thing she had learned from that was that wherever you went there you were. Changing locations didn't change what was inside you and it certainly didn't change your past. You can run from yourself all you want, but at the end of the day your problems only find you. Emma thought the best thing Mary Margaret could do for herself now was to admit to herself what she had done and try to make amends as best she could. She was getting tired of her mother laying around in depression acting as if she had somehow been the one who was wronged here. Feeling sorry for yourself solved nothing and it certainly wouldn't bring Cora back or change what she had done to Regina.

Sure admitting what she had done would be hard. So far she had been trying to convince herself it had been justified, but Emma knew that deep down her mother knew the truth. She did what she did for revenge, pure and simple. It was time for her to get up, put on her big girl pants and deal with it and Emma was sick of handling her with kid gloves.

That was why she had lugged Henry out of bed and they were now at Granny's at this ungodly hour on a Saturday. They found a booth and Henry sat across from her still not altogether awake himself. She had basically shoved him out of bed made him get dressed and drug him out the door. She chuckled looking at him now. His hair was a mess.

"What?" Henry asked as she laughed.

"That's an interesting hair style you got there kid."

Henry lifted his hands to his head doing his best to smooth down his unruly hair. "It's your fault. You're the one who shoved me out the door this morning. Besides, you should see yours."

Emma shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time she was in public with her messy waves.

Henry glanced to the door when the bell rang and his eyes brightened. "Mom!" he stood from the booth and ran to his mom wrapping himself around her waist. Spending yesterday with her had been wonderful and also made him realize how much he missed her.

"Henry!" The nerves she had been feeling smoothed instantly as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I didn't expect to see you here this morning." She took his face in her hands and leaned in kissing him on the cheek, pleased when he didn't pull away.

He took her by the hand "Come sit with us." He pulled her towards the booth.

She walked to the table a bit unsure and nodded to Emma. "Good morning Ms. Swan."

"I thought you were gonna quit calling me that." Emma glanced up at the perfectly put together woman. "Unless you would like me to start calling you Madame Mayor again."

"I'm not mayor anymore." Regina pointed out.

Emma surveyed the woman's black dress and red blazer. "Could have fooled me." She gestured to the seat across from her. "Are you gonna sit down or what?"

Regina glared at Emma for a moment but finally relented and slid into the booth across from her as Henry slid in next to her. The truth was she was grateful. She had been to the diner since the curse broke, but only to meet others and only briefly, except for Emma and Mary Margaret's welcome home party. She had been nervous about dining by herself this morning.

She looked over to her son and frowned taking in his disheveled appearance. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see living with Emma has caused you to forget how to use your hairbrush."

Instead of getting angry with her at the comment like he might have a few weeks ago he just rolled his eyes. "Ma drug me out of bed this morning and barely gave me time to brush my teeth before she was kicking me out the door." Henry stated. "Grandma and Gramps were fighting."

"Oh?" Regina raised her eyebrows and attempted to keep the smirk off her face.

"Try not to sound so devastated." Emma mumbled from across the booth.

Apparently she hadn't hid the half smile very well. "I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"Right." Emma snorted.

When Ruby walked to the table they turned in their orders and Henry turned to his mom. "Can I go play a few video games while we wait?"

"Sure." Regina said automatically reaching into her purse. She handed him some bills. "You'll have to get change from Ruby.

"Ok, thanks mom!" He said before taking off towards the counter.

Regina turned back to find Emma studying her. "What?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing." She stated. She had never seen Regina and Henry have such easy interaction. It just seemed so _normal_. She once again found herself wondering what their relationship had been like before Henry got the book. "So can I ask you something?"

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow. "I suppose."

"This blackness on my mother's heart…What does it mean exactly?"

Regina's face lost all softness when Emma mentioned Mary Margaret.

"Look I'm sorry to bring it up. I know how much you hate her, but even after what she did and as angry as I am at her…She's still my mother and I'm worried. Surely you can understand that." Emma looked up at Regina. "You're the only person I know with answers besides Gold and I sure the hell don't want to ask him."

Regina sighed softening a bit. "It means she's darkened her soul. Once you've let darkness inside of you it wants to control you…take more of you. It eats away at you until there' s nothing left."

Regina's eyes looked haunted as she talked. "How do you stop it?" Emma asked quietly.

"If I knew that we wouldn't be here. I tried to stop it but couldn't. I wasn't always like this." Regina sighed out.

Emma studied her for a moment. "But what about love? Can't it break every curse."

Regina looked up at Emma. "I always thought so, but I love Henry with everything I have in me, and it's still inside of me…Always fighting to get out."

"I watched you with him last night Regina, the woman that showered our son with birthday kisses wasn't dark. She was just a mother who loved her child."

Regina smiled a little. "I wish it were that simple."

"Well why the hell can't it be?!" Emma said in exasperation. "Everyone is capable of doing bad things, everyone is capable of evil. I've done things I regret Regina, believe me, but my heart isn't dark because of it! I'm still me! You and my mother act as if you can't overcome it!"

Regina studied Emma for a minute. "Emma, magic changes things. It gets inside you, it corrupts you. It turns you into something you never wanted to be."

"I have magic." Emma pointed out. "And I don't feel any different. I don't feel dark."

"That's because your magic comes from true love, but you can still be corrupted by it Emma." Regina reached out her hand and gripped Emma's arm wanting her to pay attention. "Your magic is a natural protection but if you use it for other things, for personal gain…it can still corrupt you. Magic is like a drug the more you do it the more you want until it consumes you. Before you know what's happened you don't even recognize yourself anymore. Don't let that happen to you. The last thing Henry needs is two evil mothers."

"Don't call yourself evil Regina. You're not evil and neither is my mother. You're just…" Emma gestured "Screwed up." She finished awkwardly. "Thanks for the warning though."

Regina nodded. "Take it seriously Emma, and whatever you do…don't listen to Gold."

Emma smirked "Well I think that's just good advice in general." She said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Regina smiled back. "Indeed it is."

They glanced up as Ruby brought the food to their table and Henry came running back over. "Thank God, he said dropping down next to Regina. I'm starving!" He shoved a healthy bite of pancake in his mouth. "doyothiyocoumadintomom?"

Regina glanced at her son with an amused look on her face. "Why don't you swallow your food and try again?"

Henry swallowed hard and grinned. "Sorry…Do you think you could make dinner tonight? I'm kinda getting tired of Ma's meals."

"Hey I thought you like my cooking." Emma said offended.

"TV dinners in the microwave isn't cooking ma." Henry gave her a look that was purely Regina.

Emma glanced over to the brunette who had a smirk on her face. "He gets that sass from you." She pointed her fork at Regina before returning to her breakfast.

"I prefer to think of it as honesty." Regina stated.

"Dress it up however you want…it's still sass." Emma shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and glanced back down to her son. "I would love to make dinner for you. What would you like?"

"Umm…I've kinda been missing your fried chicken." he said hopefully.

"Fried chicken it is!" She smiled down at him before glancing back to Emma. "Will you be joining us?"

Emma's eyes widened a bit. "I'm invited?"

Regina shrugged she knew having both of them together made Henry happy. "I figure I should take pity on you. You're probably in need of an evening away from the two idiots."

"Moooom!" Henry groaned from beside her even as Emma pointed and hollered out "SASS!" As Regina had just proved her point for her.

Regina simply grinned. "Well I thought I should offer, but if you would rather spend the evening with your parents…." she let the statement hang as she shrugged.

When Emma thought of another excruciating night with her mother acting as if the world had ended and her father making excuses she might just have to shoot herself. "No." She said quickly, "I'll come."

XXXXXXXX

"Ma!" Henry groaned as Emma pulled the car up to the curb beside the liquor store. "Can't we just go?"

"Henry, I told you, I want to get some wine to thank your mom for inviting me." Emma answered.

"Why couldn't we have gotten it at the grocery store earlier?" Henry wanted to know.

"Something tells me that your mom isn't in to grocery store wine." Emma answered. "I'll just be a minute." She stated as she got out of the car and Henry pulled out his ipod.

She walked into the store and headed toward the wine bottles in the back. She knew a little about wine, not much but enough to be able to pick out something decent.

She was glad to have an evening away from her parents. The truth was she had a good time with her son and Regina yesterday and she was actually kind of looking forward to this evening.

She'd made friends since coming to Storybrooke, one of them her own mother, although they hadn't known that at the time. Since the curse had broken she had spent most of her time with her parents. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy them, she did, but her mother could be a little overbearing. Emma understood that it was her way of trying to make up for a lifetime of not being there, but she wasn't used to having someone hover around her all the time. She was twenty nine years old. Not fourteen.

Since Cora's death things had gotten so much worse. Now all Mary Margaret did was lay around feeling sorry for herself while David lived in a land of denial and excuses. Maybe it was time for her and Henry to find their own place. Her parents home search seemed to be on hold since neither could agree on where they actually wanted to live. One thing Emma knew, she had no desire to live in the Enchanted Forest. Living in castles, fighting ogres and being a princess didn't appeal to her in the slightest. She paid for the wine and made her way back to the car where her son was leaned back listening to music.

"It's about time." he said as she climbed back into the car. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Emma pointed out.

She found herself fidgeting as she walked up to Regina's door. It was so strange to be coming to this house as a welcome guest. She started to lift her hand to knock but stopped in midair as Henry just opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Mom." he hollered out.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm in the kitchen." She answered back.

Henry made his way towards his mothers voice but turned when he realized Emma was still standing outside. "Aren't you coming?"

Emma nodded feeling strange just walking in to Regina's house. She turned and shut the door behind her and made her way towards the kitchen. Something smelled glorious. She walked into the kitchen to find Regina smiling a wide smile at Henry as he was telling her a story from school a couple days ago. This was such a different side to her then the blonde was used to seeing. When she was with her son her walls were down and she almost seemed…soft.

Regina glanced at Emma when she came in the kitchen still smiling. "Hello Emma."

"Hi." Emma said. "I um…brought some wine."

Regina raised her eyebrow before smiling at the blonde. "Thank you." She walked to the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses then pulled a corkscrew from the drawer and handed it to Emma.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Henry asked from beside Regina. "I'm so hungry."

"Jesus kid, is food all you ever think about?" Emma asked as she poured wine into the glasses handing one to Regina.

"Mostly" Henry answered "But lately I've been thinking about girls too." Regina's eyes went wide and Emma choked on her wine at his statement. Henry grinned as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Shit, he's definitely your kid Regina! You're talking to him about sex." Emma stated as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Why me?" Regina wanted to know.

Emma leaned in and gave her a look, "Do you really want me to be the one to do it?" When Regina simply looked her up and down with an unsure look on her face she added. "I guess we could let my father do it, so every time Henry thinks he's in love he will run around town telling the girl he will always find them." The blonde finished with a grin knowing she had just won the battle.

"I'll talk to him." Regina stated flatly.

"That's what I thought." Emma leaned back.

XXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma were currently relaxing on the back deck. It was a nice night out. Regina loved springtime. It was her favorite time of year. Henry had asked if he could ride his bike with some of the neighborhood kids when he had seen several ride by so they were currently on their own.

Emma sat back completely relaxed. "Dinner was great Regina. How'd you get to be such a great cook?"

The brunette gave a small smile. "Twenty eight years of practice."

"What was it like to live here during the curse? You being the only one knowing who you were?" Emma asked.

"Boring." Regina answered. "Why do you think I have so many hobbies?"

Emma nodded. "I guess Henry made things more interesting."

Regina smiled. "He certainly did. He was such a fun little boy."

"Maybe I could see some pictures some time." Emma said smiling sadly.

Regina looked at Emma for the first time. "Sure."

They both looked up at the noise and saw what looked like a shooting star fly across the sky followed by a loud crash.

Both women stood to their feet. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma just a startled. "I have no idea."

XXXXXXXX

Neal turned the key in the lock to his father's shop, and Tamara followed him in closely. Something had been bothering him since yesterday when Henry blew out the candles on his cake and his wish had come true instantly. He'd wrestled with himself all evening. Surely his father had simply enchanted the candles with a wish spell. Neal kept telling himself that his father just wanted to get on his good side and being nice to Henry was his way of doing that. Surely he wouldn't do anything to…what possible reason would he have to want Henry gone? He had to know that if he did anything against the boy Neal would never forgive him.

Then again when had his father ever though of anyone's needs above his own. He searched through the drawers behind the counter. His father had gone to see Belle so he wasn't worried about getting caught.

"Neal, what exactly is it that we are looking for?" Tamara wanted to know.

"Birthday candles." Neal answered.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I need to be sure…" Neal trailed off when he opened a wooden box and found what he was looking for. "Shit" He breathed out.

"What is it?" Tamara asked looking at his horrified face.

They both jumped when they heard the loud crash. "Shit!" Neal yelled as he ran for the door.

"Neal! What's going on?" Tamara asked a small hint of fear in her voice as she struggled to keep up.

"It's Henry!" Neal answered pulling out his phone as he ran punching in numbers.

"What about him?" Tamara asked still not understanding.

"The lost boys are here for him!" Neal answered putting the phone to his ear.

"The lost b…" Tamara trailed off eyes going wide as she quickened her pace.

XXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma were making their way to the front of her house both calling out for Henry nervous he had been close to the path of…whatever that was when Emma's phone went off. She glanced down to see it was Neal.

"Neal." She said after putting the phone to her ear. "You didn't happen to see…" She trailed off as she was interrupted. "Henry?" Regina's head snapped up to look at Emma when she heard her son's name. Her heart was pounding in her chest…something was wrong. "He was out riding his bike with some friends." she heard Emma answer. "Neal slow down…I don't…shit ok we'll find him." She hung up the phone and looked at Regina taking her hand and dragging her towards the lights that were coming from a few streets over.

"What? What's happened?" Regina asked feeling panic rise up in her chest.

"I don't know exactly" Emma shouted as they ran. "Something about enchanted birthday candles and lost boys here to take Henry"

Regina felt her heart drop to her stomach even as she quickened her pace. Of course…how could she have been so stupid? She had been so happy that Henry had wished for her she never even thought…Oh God.

XXXXXXXX

Neal and Tamara reached the swirling vortex to see boys jumping into it.

"Henry!" Neal shouted causing the boy's frightened eyes to look up at him.

"Neal!" Henry yelled back attempting to break away, but was instead shoved into the portal.

"No!" Neal yelled running faster.

Tamara's eyes were on another boy though and she called out. "Chris!"

One of the boys turned around and looked directly at her. There was confusion in his eyes at first then a hint of something… "Chris we gotta go!" The boy looked away from Tamara and jumped into the vortex! Neal and Tamara had reached the edge and both dived in after them.

XXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma ran as fast as they could to the portal. They saw Neal and Tamara jump in as the vortex began to get smaller. Regina was screaming for her son as Emma dove towards the sparkling lights but met only concrete.

"NO!" Emma screamed pounding on the ground beneath her.

Regina simply dropped to her knees where the portal had been and laid her hand on the ground as if she could will it to open back up. Tears ran down her face as she simply stared at the ground.

Their little boy was gone.

XXXXXXXX

**In my story Tamara has no association with Greg. She does have an agenda, but is not evil. You will find out more in the next chapter.**

**This is the first time I have ever wrote anything with a lot of action in it and hopefully the end made since and wasn't confusing. More will be explained in the next chapter about the candles and what they did.**

**This will be my first attempt at writing another land and am open to suggestions for improvement. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It helps me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm updating. Sorry about the long wait, but it has been super busy. Thank you to all who read, followed and reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I still have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

XXXXXXXX

Emma looked up from the ground at Regina who was softly crying as she gently rubbed the ground where the portal had just been. What in the hell was going on here? Who in the hell were those boys? Where had they taken Henry?

"Regina, what the hell just happened?" She wanted to know.

Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes just now remembering the blondes presence. She shook her head slightly. "I'm not absolutely positive, but I think I may know."

Emma continued to kneel on the ground as Regina was doing. "Well tell me everything you do know."

Regina took a breath and wiped a tear from her face. "I think they were the lost boys from Neverland. They came to take Henry so he wouldn't have to grow up."

"Why would they want Henry?" Emma asked frustrated.

Regina looked up at Emma with a look of fury on her face. "Gold." She stood up with a new purpose and began to walk in the direction of Gold's shop.

"Wait!" Emma called out and scrambled off the ground to catch up with her. "What did Gold do?" When she got no answer Emma reached out and took the other woman by the shoulder to turn her back towards her. "Regina please…tell me what's going on."

Regina paused in her fury for the imp and looked in Emma's eyes. She saw the fear there and sighed. "The candles Henry made a wish on yesterday, they came with a price." She sighed when Emma continued to look at her with fear filled eyes. "I'm sure you've heard the story of Peter Pan?"

Emma nodded.

"Well legend says that Wendy made a wish on her birthday not to grow up. Peter Pan came for her to take her to Neverland. When he came some of Tinkerbell's fairy dust ended up on her birthday candles and it enchanted them. Now anytime a child makes a wish on them, the lost boys come for them. They take them to Neverland where they can stay a child forever. The candles have been said to have been around for years but never burn out." Regina finished.

"But Henry didn't wish to not grow up." Emma said. "He wished for you."

Regina's eyes filled with sadness. "Yes he did, but there is a price for wishing on them."

Emma shook her head slightly. "Are they gonna hurt him?"

Regina shook her head. "No, believe it or not they actually think they are doing him a favor. Many of the lost boys are orphans and the ones who aren't haven't really had the best experiences with adults. They think that by staying children they are saving themselves from a fate of becoming…"

"Like the people that hurt them." Emma finished. Not having the best childhood herself she could somewhat understand that. "But Henry isn't like that he loves us."

Regina nodded. "Yes but…" She let out a breath. "Neverland does something to children's memories. It was designed by the fairies to protect them. It doesn't take away their memories necessarily, but it kind of…distances them. They can remember but vaguely, like a dream. You have to be in Neverland for a while before it happens. Wendy was able to keep hers and wanted to come back to her parents although John and Michael had become distant from their world, but Wendy reminded them."

"Ok, so Henry could keep his. He has parents who love him and he loves. It could keep him from forgetting." Emma laid her hand on Regina's arm. "And Neal's there. He's been there before. He knows how it works. He will help him."

Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes. She was terrified that she would lose her baby again. "I hope so."

"He will Regina. Until we figure out a way to get there he will protect him." Emma paused. "Speaking of ways to get there, you don't happen to know one do you?"

"If I did do you think we would still be standing here?" Regina deadpanned.

"Right." Emma said. "So what do we do now?"

"We find Gold. He did this and I want to know why and more importantly how to get Henry back." The look of fury was back on Regina's face. "I am not going to let him take our little boy."

XXXXXXXX

Neal stood up shakily as he took in his surroundings, he knew this place. He was in the woods of Neverland. It had been a while, but he still remembered it. The "feel" of Neverland was quite different from his world. It really was a beautiful place. The trees seemed almost magical in the way they moved. Apparently this land hadn't been destroyed in the curse.

He heard a moan from behind him and shook himself from his thoughts. He turned to help his fiancé off the ground.

She stood up shakily and took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" She wanted to know.

"Neverland." Neal said in a flat voice, "Why did you come through the portal?"

She blinked for a moment. "I..I followed you. I couldn't let you go in there alone."

"Don't lie to me Tamara. I heard you call out to one of those boys." Neal said.

She swallowed. "Neal…I"

"Who was he?" Neal wanted to know.

She let out a breath giving in. "His name is Chris. He's my brother."

"You have a brother?"

She nodded. "An older brother." She told him. "He was ten when he was taken, although for him it was different." She stopped for a minute. "He just flew away. I saw it happen."

"How old were you?" Neal asked.

"Seven" she sighed. "We were out playing in a field by our house and they came, the next thing I knew they had him. He was yelling for me and I was crying. I couldn't get to him. I ran home and told my mom what happened, but she didn't believe me. The cops came after he disappeared I tried to tell them what I saw but everyone just thought I was a hysterical child that had been so traumatized by the kidnapping of my brother that I was making something up in my head to make it easier for myself." She stopped finally looking Neal in the eye. "But I knew what I saw that day. I knew it was real. I decided then that I would find my brother no matter what I had to do."

Neal let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you told me you were Baelfire?" She said raising her eyebrow.

Neal studied her for a moment. "You knew that already didn't you? You knew that I was from a different land." He looked at her sadly. "It's all been a lie."

"No, Neal it started out that way but.."

Neal held up his hand interrupting her. "You know what? I can't have this discussion now. I have to find my son."

"Neal, please just listen to me." Tamara tried.

"Tamara, I just want to find my son and get the hell out of here. Ok?" Neal sighed out. "We will talk about us later."

Tamara shoulders slumped a bit but she followed Neal as he began to make his way through the woods.

XXXXXXXX

Regina blew in the door to Gold's shop but didn't find him in the front. She made her way to the back with Emma following close behind. When she rounded the corner she saw him standing in the back of the shop.

"We're closed dearie, I'm afraid you'll have to come back some other time." Gold didn't turn around.

"What have you done?" Regina growled at him.

"I don't know what you mean." He finally turned around to face her.

"The candles Gold!" Regina seethed. She started to throw magic at him but he was prepared and magically pinned her against the wall.

"Regina, have you still not learned that you will never be more powerful then me." He asked. "I merely thought the boy would enjoy a little adventure."

"Save it Gold. Why did you do this?" Emma spoke for the first time as Regina struggled. "Henry is your grandson! Why would you do this to him?"

"That is my business." Gold stated calmly.

"Considering you have stolen our son, I think that makes it my business and you are going to help us get him back!" Emma stated.

"And why would I do that?" Gold tilted his head at Emma.

"Because Neal jumped in the portal after him." The blonde told him.

The calm demeanor faded for a moment before he said. "Bae went in the portal?"

Emma smirked at him. "He figured out what you did and ran to find Henry. He and his fiancé jumped in after him, so as long as our son is lost…so is yours." She could tell he was shaken by the news that Neal had followed Henry. "What the hell did you expect Gold? Of course he went after Henry. He may of just met him, but he is his son. Even if Neal didn't go after him do you honestly think he would forgive you for banishing his child to another world?"

Gold continued to stare. "I will discuss this no farther this evening."

"You bastard." Regina spoke up from where she was being held against the wall. "You will bring my son ba…." She was cut off as an invisible force squeezed her throat.

"Gold!" Emma yelled stepping in front of Regina.

He released his grip and sneered as Regina fell forward gasping for breath. Emma bent to help her to her feet and when she stood up straight she looked back to Gold. "This is not over. If you have any hope of your son loving you again, you will help us!" Emma told him.

Still holding Regina's arm for support she walked her way out of the shop.

XXXXXXXX

Emma followed Regina back into her house. They decided to come back here to look through some of Regina's books to learn more about Neverland and ways to get there. Emma had called her parents and gotten the voice mail, she'd left a brief message about what happened and that her and Regina were trying to find a way to Neverland.

They spoke with Anton who told them it would be at least a couple more weeks until the magic beans were ready. The thought of Henry being in Neverland for weeks without them made both Emma and Regina begin to feel panic rise up.

"What about the candles?" Emma asked. "Couldn't we make a wish on them."

Regina shook her head. "It has to be a child and it has to be on their birthday."

Emma let our a huff. "Have you ever been there?" Emma wanted to know.

Regina nodded. "Once very briefly. I was looking for someone, but they weren't there so I moved on."

"How did you get there?" Emma wondered.

"Jefferson took me, with his hat which now is unfortunately destroyed." Regina stated.

"There has to be another way." Emma said almost pleading.

"That's why we need to research as much as we can about Neverland." The brunette made her way into her study and opened a cabinet that was full of old books. "Maybe we can find something that can give us an idea of how to get there." Regina paused a moment. "And as much as I hate bring him into it. I think we are going to have to talk to Hook. He lived in Neverland a long time."

Emma grimaced. "If we could find him. The last time I saw him he was chained in a basement in New York."

Regina raised a brow, "Then we will have to go get him."

Emma shook her head. "When Tamara went to the basement to get some of Neal's things she said Hook was gone."

"Damn it." Regina thought for a moment. "He will be back soon, Gold is still alive. Hook will not rest until he is dead."

"But Hook doesn't know that. He might think he succeeded." Emma pointed out.

The brunette shook her head again. "His ship is here, there is no way Hook will leave it. He will be back as soon as he figures out a way. In the mean time we need to be researching ways to get Henry back." Regina said handing a huge book to Emma from the shelf.

They sat in silence for nearly an hour combing through the old books. Shit Emma thought as she flipped through a book that claimed to be an "extensive guide to all the lands." She hadn't realized how many lands from tales she had heard over the years were actually real. Wonderland, Neverland, Narnia, and Oz were just a few.

Regina scowled as she slammed a book closed and let out a frustrated breath, all of these books were telling her things she already knew. She needed a clue, just one clue of how to get to a portal in Neverland. There had to be another way besides magic candles and beans.

Their study was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Emma glanced up at Regina. "That's probably my parents."

Regina sighed but stood up and made her way towards the door. The last person she wanted to see at that moment was Snow White. She just wanted to find a way to get her son back.

She pulled open the door to find a frantic Prince Charming and Snow on the other side. "We just got your message. What the hell happened?" He looked over Regina shoulder to find Emma's eyes. Before anyone could answer Snow spoke up from behind him. "You did this didn't you?"

Regina shifted her eyes to look at Snow who was looking directly at her. She was filled with complete fury and hatred as she glared back at her enemy. "Yes Snow, I often find it amusing to banish my own son to another world with out me." If looks could kill the pixie haired brunette would fall dead in that moment.

"What did happen?" Charming cut in before Regina lost it and ripped out his wife's heart again.

"Gold." Emma answered from behind Regina hoping to help diffuse the situation. "The birthday candles he used on Henry were enchanted."

A flash of recognition came into David's eyes. He remembered hearing stories of Peter Pan when he was a child and how the enchanted candles could take you to Neverland. He looked back to Regina. "He's in Neverland?"

Regina looked back at him slightly impressed that he wasn't as much of an idiot as he normally was. Unlike his wife. "We are doing some research to figure out a way to get to him. The brunette told Charming. She couldn't look at Snow again without the urge to kill her.

Charming nodded. "What can we do? Do you want us to help you research?" The truth was he actually felt bad for Regina. He had been here when she was doing her best to give up magic and knew how hard she was trying. He couldn't help but think if he had stood up for her none of this would have happened. Now she had no one in her corner. Even her son had disappeared not to mention his own grandson who David had come to love as his own.

Regina was confused when she saw kindness in David's eyes. The only time he had ever looked at her with a hint of kindness had been when Daniel had been brought back. When she told him the next morning that she had taken care of it there had been a moment when he looked upon her with kindness and concern. "Actually I think you may be more helpful if you looked around Hook's ship, see if he has anything that could indicate a way to get to Neverland." She thought for a moment. "He somehow ended up coming back to the Enchanted Forest to come after Belle. All the magic beans were gone at that point so there has to be something."

David nodded and looked to his daughter who was now standing beside Regina. He raised a hand to her face. "We're gonna get him back." he leaned and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Emma nodded. "Call us if you find something."

He nodded and stepped back and touched Snow who had continued to stare at Regina as if in deep thought over something else. The least the woman could do was focus on Henry right now. Regina thought. He's her grandson for God's sake!

Regina closed the door when Charming and Snow made their way down the walk and turned back to Emma not quite masking the worry in her own eyes.

"We're gonna find him Regina." Emma echoed her fathers words.

Tears filled Regina's eyes but she nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me?" Henry wanted to know as he walked through the woods with the boys who had pushed him into the portal.

"To our hide out of course." The answer came from a young chipper boy with a baby face, tanned skin and dark hair that went by the name of Matthew.

"But why? I mean why did you take me?" Henry asked.

"You wished on the candles." The boy that Henry had learned was named Chris spoke this time. "Anyone who wishes on the candles gets brought here so they never have to grow up."

"But I want to grow up." Henry stated.

The oldest and tallest boy among them answered him, Henry tried to recall his name but couldn't . "No you don't kid. Grown ups do bad things, trust me you never want to be one. You're safe here, no one will hurt you."

"How long will I be here?" Henry wanted to know.

The oldest boy shrugged "I've been here about 200 years give or take."

"200 hundred years?!" Henry repeated. "I can't be here that long! What about my moms? I have to get back to them!"

"Why would you want to go back? All adults do is hurt people." The older boy answered again.

"But I love my mom's and they love me! I have to get back to them! Please you have to take me back. They're probably really worried right now."

The older boy shrugged. "You'll have to take it up with the leader kid."

Henry felt a pull on his arm and looked down to see Matthew. "You said mom's." The boy whispered. He couldn't have been more then six years old.

"Yeah, I have two." Henry answered him.

The boys brown eyes went wide. "And they're nice to you?"

"Of course, they love me. They're my mom's." Henry said sort of confused.

"I've always thought having a mother would be nice. I've never had one. I was an orphan before I came here, but I wanted a mom when I lived in your world. They boys here say adults are bad." The boy told Henry as all of them stopped at a tree.

"How long have you been here?" Henry asked.

"I'm not really sure, a few months I guess." Matthew answered. "So how did you get two moms?"

"It's kind of a long story." Henry answered somewhat absently as he saw a door way appear on the massive tree they were standing in front of when the oldest boy pulled on a branch.

"This is it!" Matthew told Henry "This is our hide out!"

Henry hesitated but followed the boys through the door and down a long set of stairs. They ended in a large room that was full of bunk beds. Henry looked around wide eyed trying to take in everything at once. That's when he saw another boy walking down a set of stairs on the other side of the room followed by more boys.

"Henry" The oldest boy stated "This is the leader of the lost boys."

Henry stared at the boy coming down the stairs he had reddish hair and his face was dusted in freckles. "Hi Henry." The boy finally spoke. "I'm Peter."

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The memory thing for the lost boy's actually came from play I watched of Peter Pan when I was younger. Peter was asked about his mother and he only had a vague memory of her. The only thing he could remember was a song she sang to him. **

**Please review. I need to know how I'm doing and if you are still enjoying! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all of the awesome reviews and for everyone who read and followed!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina awoke slowly, slightly confused to find she wasn't in her bed. It only took her a minute to realize she had fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced down at the weight against her shoulder to find Emma leaning against her also asleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but judging from the morning sun shining through the windows she knew it had been at least a couple hours.

She couldn't help but worry about her son. He was in another land without her and it terrified her. She knew the lost boys wouldn't hurt him, but she didn't like being this far away. Emma had reassured her that Neal would protect him, but Regina didn't know the man. She didn't trust many people with her little boy and she had never even spoken to Neal. Emma believed in him though so for now that would have to be enough.

Regina sighed. They had to find away to get to Henry. She was now fully convinced they would have to involve Hook. He was their best hope of getting to her little boy and that made Regina equally as nervous. She didn't like relying on anyone other then herself, mostly because everyone in her life had always let her down.

She glanced back down at Emma. The last couple of days had really been a miracle. If she had been asked a week ago if she would ever get along with the blond Regina would have laughed, but somehow they had found common ground. They were doing their best to be friendly for Henry. There was no doubt that he needed both of them and the only way they could do that for him was to let go of their anger at one another.

That was something Regina had never really been very good at. For so long she had allowed her anger and hatred to consume her. Now the only thing she wanted in the world was to be a good mom to her little boy. The best way to do that was to play nicely with others. She was finally starting to realize that Emma's intention wasn't to keep Henry away from her but she simply wanted to be a part of his life as well.

She was glad that she had the blonde helping her right now if she was honest with herself. She knew that Emma would also do anything in her power to get Henry back and it helped knowing that there was someone that was equally as devoted to her son as she was. It was also nice to have someone to share the burden of worry with. Being a single mom hadn't always been easy. She thought about a time when Henry was little and he'd had an allergic reaction to a bee sting. She'd rushed him to the hospital terrified that she wouldn't get him there in time, knowing that she would never survive if anything were to happen to her baby. As Dr. Whale had taken him from her arms to administer the proper shots she remembered thinking that it would be really nice to have someone there with her. To help calm her fears. She'd had to be strong and fearless so that Henry wouldn't be scared, but inside she had been falling apart. It would have been nice then to have someone who loved Henry as much as she did to lean on.

She thought about that day at the mines. When Henry was trapped Regina had felt herself about to fall apart. It was so hard to keep herself together when her son was in danger. Regina had found after adopting Henry that she was no longer able to keep up her mask of indifference the way she had once been able to. The complete fear that gripped her when her son was in danger caused her to loose control of her emotions every time. Emma had shared the burden with her that day at the mines and although she would never admit it, she had been glad to have her there. She felt a small pang of guilt at the way she had pushed Emma aside once Henry was safe, again terrified that she would loose her son forever, just in a different way.

She sighed out and set the heavy book in her lap on the side table. She needed coffee and she had a sneaking suspicion that the blonde would want some as well when she woke. They were going to have a long day ahead of them. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep as worry for her son occupied her mind.

She moved slowly so as not to wake Emma who still leaned heavily against her arm. She placed a pillow under the blonde's head and eased her down. She made a few grunts as she was moved but snuggled into the pillow and was quiet once again.

Regina looked down at the woman laying on her couch. Taking in her face fully. Henry did have some resemblance to her and there were many things in his personality that were like Emma. Even when Regina hadn't been able to stand Emma's presence she had never been able to hate her. How could she hate someone who so resembled the person she loved most? At first she had resented their similarities. It had made her feel threatened and afraid that Henry would never be hers again, but now she had come to appreciate some of them.

Regina had to admit that her son also had many similarities to her as well. What Emma had called sass yesterday was certainly something he had picked up from her. She was quite proud of the way he could quickly come up with sarcastic comments. He also had her stubbornness and determination. Regina sighed thinking about her little boy. It made her proud that despite everything she had done in her past she had managed to raise such a great kid. That meant she had to be a decent mother, even if she hadn't done everything right. Her eyes filled with tears. They had to get him back. She didn't think she would survive if she ever lost him. She turned and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee attempting to give her hands something to do as she thought of a way to get Hook to help them.

XXXXXXXX

Henry stared at the boy in front of him wide eyed. "Peter?" He asked. "As in Peter Pan?"

The boy grinned at Henry. "I see my reputation precedes me." He gave a dramatic bow.

"So the stories are real?" Henry asked.

"Well it depends what versions you are talking about." The boy answered him. "Some are more accurate then others."

"Did you really cut off Hooks hand and feed it to a crocodile?" Henry asked.

Peter chuckled. "No, I'm afraid that one is a myth. Hook lost his hand before he ever came here, although we aren't exactly friendly."

"What about mermaids? Are they real?" Henry wanted to know.

"They are, you gotta be careful around them though. While some of them are very nice, others don't like humans so much." Peter answered.

"Tiger Lily?" Henry asked "Is she real?"

"Yes although there has been some confusion over her tribe in the stories." Peter answered. "She and I were brought here together by Tink." He answered. "She is the leader of the girls, just as I am the boys."

"Can you really fly?" Henry was still full of questions.

"We can, you will start your lessons soon enough." The red headed boy answered. "Welcome to the tribe of lost boys Henry."

The excitement that had bloomed inside Henry at the thought of flying faded a bit. "Is there a way to go back? To my world I mean."

Peter's brow furrowed. "Not unless someone makes a wish on the candles like you did. Unfortunately all portals to and from Neverland have been closed for a very long time. The candles are the only passage I know of between the two worlds now. How did you get them anyway?"

"Mr. Gold…um Rumplestiltskin kinda tricked me into wishing on them." Henry answered.

"You didn't want to come here?" Peter asked.

Henry shook his head. "I mean it's nice and all, and the flying thing sounds very cool but…my moms are still in the other world and I know they are probably really worried. I have to get back to them."

Peter studied him for a moment. It was rare that any children who were brought here wanted to return. The last one had been Wendy and that had been hundreds of years ago. Most of the children who came here didn't have parents or they were treated badly by the adults in their lives. Somehow the candles magically had a way of finding these children. He wondered how they had found their way to Rumplestiltskin and how in turn Henry had wished on them. If indeed he had parents who loved him why had he been sent here?

"Well when someone new wishes on the candles you could ride the portal back to your land." Peter suggested.

Henry shook his head. "If Rumple wanted to send me here there is no way he will let those candles go. If he wanted me here I don't think he will let me come back."

Peter looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry, it's the only way I know."

Henry felt his heart drop.

"Look, we can try to find something else. There's bound to be another way." Peter told him. "It can be our next big adventure. It just might take some time." He tried to comfort Henry. "In the mean time why don't you tell us about yourself. It's not very often that we get someone who has good parents. Tell us about them." Peter was not like the other boys who thought all adults were bad. He had thought that at one time, until he had met Wendy. The stories she had told of her mother had made him long to have one as well. He was destined for a different path though. It was his destiny to care for the lost children who were brought to him, but it didn't mean that he didn't like to hear stories and dream a bit.

"He has two moms!" Matthew spoke up from beside Henry, looking at his new friend with envy! "I would be happy with just one!"

Peter smiled down at the young boy. At the age of six Matthew was the youngest of the lost boys. Most of the time boys didn't come here until they were a little older. "Tell us Henry, how did you get two moms?" He wanted to know.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Henry answered.

Peter gestured around the room to all the boys who were now looking at Henry with interest. "We've got time."

"Um…" Henry sat down on one of the bunks off to the side. "It all starts with my mom Emma, who I call ma. When she got pregnant with me she was still really young and didn't think she could take care of me and give me a good life so she gave me up for adoption." Henry explained. "So that was when my mom Regina adopted me. I call her mom. She's the one who raised me for the first ten years of my life. Then when I was ten I found out about the curse and that my mom was the one who cast it and that my ma was the Savior that was supposed to break it so I found her and brought her back."

"Wait." One of the boys spoke up. "You said your mom cast the curse…are you talking about the curse that destroyed the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah that's the one." Henry answered.

Many of the boys gaped at him and another one spoke up. "One of your moms is the Evil Queen?!"

"Well, she was, but she isn't anymore." Henry told them. "She gave up magic for me and she's trying really hard to redeem herself. She's a really good mom." Henry looked down a little sadly missing his mom that he had just started to reconnect with. "I miss her already." He confided to the boys.

"Tell us about her." Matthew encouraged from beside him.

"Well she's really fun, and pretty. She has a great laugh and I've always liked to see her smile. She has a really great voice and she used to sing to me all the time when I was little. She's also really good at chasing away bad dreams and she knows everything about my favorite comic books." He told them.

"What's a comic book?" One of the older boys asked.

"It's like a book with stories and pictures. They are usually about heroes with superpowers." He answered.

"How does she chase away the dreams?" Matthew wanted to know.

"Different ways." Henry shrugged. "I remember once when I was younger, I guess around five or six I kept having the same bad dream over and over. So this one night…

"_MOMMY!" Henry cried out in terror._

"_Henry." Regina came through the door and walked quickly to his bed taking her shaking son in her arms. "What is it baby?"_

"_They took you away again…the monsters." He buried his face into her chest and cried._

"_Shhh, I'm right here sweetheart." She kissed him on the head and stroked his hair as he continued to cry into her chest. "No one is going to take me away from you." She lifted his chin up and kissed his nose. "Not ever."_

"_Do you promise?" Henry's lip trembled as he looked into his mother's eyes._

"_I do." She told him._

"_Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked her._

_She smiled down at her little boy. "Absolutely." She stood to pull back the covers and climbed into Henry's bed with him she laid on her side and Henry curled up into her chest and wrapped one of his small arms around her waist. She rubbed his back lightly as his eyes began to droop. _

"_I love you mommy." He mumbled._

"_I love you to my sweet boy." Regina told him._

_Henry woke the next morning to find a wrapped box at the foot of his bed. He sat up and looked around a little wondering where it had come from. He crawled to the box and after a moment tore into it. He found two walkie talkies laying inside. He pulled them out in confusion before crawling out of bed and going downstairs to find his mother. He found her in the kitchen making breakfast. _

"_Mom?" Henry said._

"_Good morning sweetheart." She turned to him with a smile. "I see you found your present." She had called Graham that morning and asked him if he would pick them up for her. _

_Henry smiled a little and nodded. "What are they for?" He wanted to know. _

"_Well I was thinking that you could sleep with one and I can keep the other with me and anytime you start feeling a little nervous you can talk to me from your bed. That way you know where I am and you don't have to be afraid someone will take me anymore." She explained._

"_Really?" Henry's face brightened. "You'll keep it with you?"_

"_I promise." She smiled at him._

_Henry ran to his mom and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you! This is a great idea! Now I can always talk to you!"_

Henry sighed at the memory missing his mom more now then he had just a few minutes ago. It was strange how he had let himself forget so much of their lives when he had been trying to prove the curse was real. Now when he sat here and saw all of these boys looking at him with envy he realized just how lucky he really was. He had a fantastic mom.

"I had the walkie talkies for a couple of years until I accidentally busted one, but by then the dreams had stopped." He told them. "It's kinda weird cause when I found my ma she gave me a walkie talkie too, so she and I could talk." He sighed again wondering if her would ever see his two mothers again.

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning." Emma said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning. I was just finishing up breakfast." Regina answered as she pulled a mug from the cabinet and poured some coffee. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Just black." Emma answered "Thanks"

Regina nodded as she handed her the mug and turned back to the stove. They stayed silent for a few moments. As Emma attempted to wake up. Regina turned from the stove with two plates in her hands. "I made omelets." She told her. "I hope that's ok."

"It's great." Emma answered. "It's a huge step up from my normal cereal."

Regina set the plate in front of Emma and took a seat on the other side of the island in front of her own plate. "I thought about it a lot last night and this morning." Regina started. "We are going to have to involve Hook. I can't think of another way. Even if we use magic beans we will need something to guide us to Neverland through the porthole. The Jolly Roger is the only thing in Storybrooke I can think of that can do that."

Emma sighed. "Considering I left him chained in a basement in New York I'm not sure how willing he's going to be to help."

Regina smirked. "Oh, he will help. Leave Hook to me."

Emma glanced up at her for a moment then shrugged. "Fine by me. I have no desire to fight off his unwanted advances." Emma furrowed her brow a bit "But then again I don't really like the idea of you having to fight him off either."

Regina lifted a brow.

"I mean…I just meant that. Um…no woman should have to put up with Hook." Emma finished.

Regina smirked again amused at Emma being uncomfortable. She wondered what her reaction would be to finding out she had slept laying against her last night. "Thank you for your concern Emma but I can handle Hook as a matter of fact I am going to begin looking for him today. I have a few ideas how to track him down. You in the mean time could see if your parents found anything that could be useful on his ship."

Emma nodded. Still a little embarrassed. "Ok." She took another bite of her omelet. "Thanks for breakfast. It's really good."

"You're welcome." Regina told her. She looked back down at her own plate which she had barely touched. "This is one of Henry's favorite breakfasts…aside from chocolate chip pancakes."

"Now I understand why the kid is always complaining about my cooking." Emma tried to lighten the mood a bit. "He's used to this."

Regina smiled sadly. If Emma had ever had any doubt about what her son's life had been like before he met her she didn't now. Watching him and Regina the last few days had shown her the love the two of them had for each other. They actually had a fun and playful relationship which was refreshing to see because Emma had no idea there was a playful side to Regina Mills. She looked back up at the woman who was staring blankly down at her plate. Now she was just a mom terrified she may never see her son again.

"Hey" Regina looked up surprised when Emma gripped her hand. "We're gonna get him back Regina." Emma assured her. "I promise."

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be anxiously awaiting your reviews. I would love to know how I'm doing. I hope you all like the flash back. I plan on putting more in the future simply because I really need some Henry/Regina moments in my life. I honestly believe that they had a great relationship before the book.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry it's been a while since I have updated. It looks like my schedule for the next couple weeks is lighter so hopefully I can update again soon. I hope you all are still enjoying. Obviously my version of Peter Pan and Neverland is much different then the shows creepy Peter Shadow whatever it is. That thing is terrifying! Please Review!**

XXXXXXXX

Hook glanced around as he made his way back to his ship. It was still fairly early and the docs were empty except the occasional fisherman who paid him no attention. He rounded a corner and his ship came into view. He smiled to himself. Now that the crocodile was dead he couldn't really decide where he would go or what he would do. Taking vengeance on Rumplestiltskin was the only thing he had been living for. Now that he had done that he wasn't sure where his life would go. He turned as he heard a noise behind him but saw nothing there. He turned to walk back to his ship and jumped when he found Regina only inches from his face. He recovered quickly.

"You really are like your mother." He stated. "How is it that the two of you can just appear out of nowhere like that?"

Regina merely smirked at him pushing aside the pain she felt at the mention of her mother. "It's just one of my many talents Hook." She studied him for a moment. "I need your help with something."

He smirked back at her. "Been lonely a little to long my Queen?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

She simply scowled at him. "Maybe, but if that were the case I certainly wouldn't ask for _your_ help."

Hook smiled. "Well if this is something you and Cora have cooked up to destroy everything then you can count me out love." He started to walk around her. "The crocodile is dead and I have no interest in revenge on anyone else."

"On the contrary Hook, I can assure you that your crocodile is very much alive." She told him.

The smug expression fell from his face. "That's impossible, I stabbed him in New York."

"Yes, and long story short he managed to manipulate things so that my mother ended up with his wounds…She died in his place." Regina finished.

Hook seethed. "No!" He began to storm off in the direction of the pawn shop making up his mind that he would do whatever he had to so this time he would succeed.

Regina appeared in front of him in a puff of purple smoke. "What are you going to do Hook? Go in there and stab him again?" Regina wanted to know. "Have you forgotten that here he has magic? You won't be able to get near him." She taunted. "The minute he sees you Hook you are a dead man. You're going to need protection and aside from Emma I am the only person in this town with magic."

"Why would you help me?" Hook asked.

"I told you I need your help." When Hook only raised a brow she continued. "Rumple set up my son with some magic candles and he has now been taken to Neverland." she explained. "I need you to help me get him back."

"You want me to go get your son from Neverland?" he asked.

"No I want you to take me to Neverland, along with Emma Swan." She said. "Rumple won't give his reasons for wanting Henry gone, but if he went to the trouble of attempting to get rid of him at the risk of angering his own son, I would say his reason is pretty significant. That alone should be reason enough for you to want to help me."

"And if I help you, you will protect me from Rumple?" he asked.

"I will." she answered.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked.

She smirked at him. "Because I am the only option you have."

He nodded an pushed out his hand. "Deal."

XXXXXXXX

"Neal I need to stop for a minute." Tamara said from behind him. She hadn't exactly dressed for a hike through the woods and her feet were killing her.

Neal sighed and turned to look at her. His face softened when he saw her seated on the log and kicking off her shoes to massage her feet. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her. Despite how angry he was that she had lied to him he was still madly in love with her and she had made a good point when he first discovered her identity. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming about who he really was either. He sighed as he knelt down in front of her, taking her foot in his hand he began to massage it for her.

She sighed as she closed her eyes at the relief the massage was brining her aching feet. She opened them again to find him looking down. "Neal." She started. "I do love you."

He looked up at her with pained eyes, afraid to believe it was true.

"It was a set up when I first met you. I had done a lot of research on magic over the years trying to find my brother. It led me to August and he led me to you. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did." She told him.

"You could have told me…once we were in Storybrooke and you found out the truth about me. You could have told me. I would have tried to help you." He looked her in the eyes.

"I was scared. After all this time I finally found a link to this magical world. When you told me how much you hated magic and that you never wanted to return to a magical land I was afraid that…" she sighed. "I don't know what I was afraid of Neal. That I would loose you…That I would have to choose between you and my brother."

He set her foot down and sat up on his knees taking her hand in his. "I would never ask you to do that Tamara."

She let out a breath. "I know, I was just scared. I was so close, closer then I had ever been before and I didn't want to mess it up. I need to see my brother again Neal." she said it desperately.

He sighed and took her face in his hands. Leaning in he placed a light kiss to her lips. "You will. As soon as we find the hide out for the Lost Boys, you will see him again and we will get Henry and we will find a way to get the hell out of here."

She gave him a small smile before bending to pick up her shoes and slid her feet back in them. "Then we should probably get moving before it gets dark."

Neal smiled and stood holding his hand out to her. She smiled up at him and took it allowing him to pull her to her feet. He slowed his pace when they started walking again this time being conscious of her aching feet and continued to hold her hand as they walked farther into the woods.

XXXXXXXX

Emma sighed as she let herself into Regina's empty house. The brunette had told her about the key hidden under the mat in case Emma finished before she did.

"Regina?" Emma called out. When she received no answer she moved into Regina's study where the different books on Neverland were scattered around. She moved to sit on the couch and pulled one of the heavy books into her lap.

She hoped where ever Regina was, she was having better luck then she'd had. Her parents had taken Hook's ship apart but had been unable to find anything that might create a portal. Of course the idea had been a long shot anyway. The two of them really had no idea what to look for. She sighed as she thumbed through the pages of the book she had already gone through twice. She tossed it back on the table. It wasn't like there would be anything new there now that wasn't there this morning.

She stood and moved over to the book shelf and began looking through the titles that were there. She paused when she came across a shelf full of photo albums. She pulled out the one in the front that was labeled Henry. She carried the album with her as she walked back over to sit on the couch. When she opened it to the first page she saw a picture of a newborn Henry being held by a beaming Regina. Emma studied the picture. She had never seen Regina smile that big. The picture next to it looked to be taken the same day. It showed a sleeping Henry and Regina leaning into place a kiss to his forehead and there was yet another of Regina staring at him with a look of awe on her face, as if she couldn't believe that he was really hers. Emma smiled even as tears filled her eyes. This was what she had imagined for him. When she thought about the home he would end up in she saw a home with a mother who looked at him just the way Regina was in this picture.

Regina walked into the study and found Emma sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. She was apparently so engrossed in what ever it was that she was reading that she didn't even hear her enter. When Regina moved closer she realized Emma was looking at Henry's baby book.

"That's the day I brought him home." Regina said from beside her.

Emma glanced up at her with tears streaming down her face and gave her a watery smile.

"I have all of his pictures saved on a disk. I can make you copies of any that you would like." Regina offered.

Emma nodded and looked back down. "I would like this one." She pointed to the picture of Regina looking at Henry.

Regina stood there a little awkwardly. "There are a lot more you know…of just Henry I mean. Without me in them."

Emma nodded. "And I may want some of them too…but I want this one. This is what I pictured for him. You are what I pictured for him."

Regina stood there taken aback by the statement and the emotion coming from Emma. She was even more shocked when Emma laid the book on the table and stood. Before Regina knew what was happening she was being pulled into a hug by the blonde woman.

"Thank you." Emma breathed out.

Regina had stood perfectly still but found herself brining her arms up to Emma's back. "For what?" She asked.

"For being his mother when I couldn't, for loving him. For looking at him like you are in that picture."

Regina's eyes had filled with tears as Emma spoke. "Believe me Emma, it was my pleasure." She pulled back from her and looked her in the eye. "It _is_ my pleasure. I love him more then anything in the world."

Emma nodded. "I know you do." She started to feel a little awkward, not used to showing emotions. She looked down and stepped back. "So did you find out anything from Hook?"

Regina cleared her throat and nodded. "He's going to help us. His ship will guide us through the portal, but unfortunately he doesn't have anything to actually make a portal. It's starting to look like the magic beans will be our only option."

Emma sighed. Neither one of them had wanted to wait on the beans to be ready. "Well Anton said he would keep a close eye on them and let us know as soon as one is ready. Maybe one will be ready early."

"We're gonna need at least two." Regina said. "One to get back with."

Emma nodded. "Hopefully we will get them sooner rather then later." She looked back up at Regina. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"Prepare." Regina answered. "Hook gave me a map of Neverland. He doesn't know where the Lost Boy's hide out is, but we can try to figure out some logical places to look."

"Then lets get started." Emma said.

XXXXXXXX

Henry laid in the bunk unable to sleep. He was beginning to feel like his chances of ever going home weren't very good. He couldn't help but think how a few months ago he would have given anything to be in a magical land, but now that he was in one all he wanted to do was go home.

So much had changed since the curse broke. The year prior to breaking the curse had been a rough one for him. Finding out about who his mom really was had hit him hard and he had been so angry with her for lying to him. He had treated her horribly. He said things to hurt her deliberately. Now when he thought back on those words he felt so much regret. He had actually told her she wasn't his mom. He hadn't meant that. Of course she was his mom. She always had been and he loved her. He needed to be sure to tell her that if he ever got home.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to happen when the curse broke. He thought he would go back to the Enchanted Forest and be a prince and fight dragons. He thought he would be with his family and would live happily ever after. He hadn't considered that he may miss his mother. He had fully taken for granted that she would always be there no matter what he said or did to her. He was right about that…she would be. Henry didn't think there was anything in this world that he could say or do that would make her stop loving him, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to make things up to her for the way he'd treated her.

Life with Emma was much different then life with his mom had been. It was true that Emma was his mother, but then again she wasn't. She hadn't been the one to sit up with him when he had nightmares or tell him stories when he couldn't sleep. She hadn't sang to him when he didn't feel well and she hadn't been the one who taught him to ride a bike. It wasn't her bed he had leapt into on Christmas morning excited to see what Santa had brought him. She wasn't the one who fixed him dinner at night and helped him with his homework. Yes Emma had given birth to him and he loved her very much, but his mom was his mom and she would always be. He wished he had recognized that sooner.

When he went home he wanted to move back into _his_ house, into _his_ room, with _his_ things and live with _his_ mom. He didn't want to hurt Emma's feelings. He really did love her and wanted to still see her all the time, but he belonged with his mom. He wished she were here with him now. She always knew how to make him feel better. She always knew exactly what to do.

He had missed her so many times over the past several months but had been afraid to say anything. He had been afraid that maybe the good guys wouldn't think he was good if he wanted to be with the Evil Queen. It was on his birthday that he realized he didn't care anymore. He'd just wanted to feel his mothers arms around him and her lips on his forehead. That always made everything better.

Henry sighed and rolled onto his side. It didn't look like he was going to sleep very well his first night in Neverland.

XXXXXXXX

After studying the map for an hour they had marked some spots that seemed logical to have a hide out. Hopefully they would find it quickly once they got there. Regina didn't want to spend one more minute away from her son then she had to.

Emma had gone back to looking through Henry's albums and was currently in to the terrible twos which Regina recalled hadn't been so terrible. Henry had been such a good baby. He'd hardly cried at all except when he was scared. He had been plagued with nightmares quite a bit as a little boy. She hoped he wasn't having any now, when she wasn't there to comfort him.

Regina sipped a glass of cider in an attempt to calm her nerves as she turned her mind back to Emma. Her reaction earlier to Henry's pictures had surprised her. Never in a million years had she thought she would see the day she hugged Emma Swan. It had been a while since anyone other then Henry had given her a hug. It had shocked her at first and she'd found herself not knowing how to react, but once she relaxed she actually found it to be kind of nice and oddly…comforting. She found herself longing for that comfort again if only for a few minutes.

She shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts. Here her son was missing and she was wanting a hug. She needed to stop focusing on Emma Swan and her emotional outburst from earlier and focus on bringing her son home. He was the only thing that mattered now.

"Hey" Emma said holding up the album to Regina with a smirk. "You wanna tell me what in the hell this is?"

Regina laughed out loud when she saw the picture of her and Henry covered from head to toe in mud. She had forgotten about that…

_Regina sighed as she tried to rescue her flowers. The previous evening's storm had been a bad one and her beautiful garden had debris scattered through it. Henry was on the patio playing with his toy trucks. Regina smiled when she glanced up to check on him. He was getting so big. It seemed like it was just a few days ago she was bringing him home for the first time. She looked back down at her garden and continued to do what she could to salvage it. Gardening was one of the few times she allowed herself to wear jeans. As the Mayor she felt she needed to remain professional at all times. It was in her garden and with her son she felt the freedom to allow her true self out. The young girl who had often rebelled and rode without a saddle. Her son was the only person who was allowed to see that side of her, but Regina was happy she could share that with him._

"_Mommy." She glanced up at her sons voice. "I dig." Henry stated pointing at the vacant lot next door to their house. There was a new house being built there but it hadn't been finished. There was no grass in the yard at the moment and the yard was currently a muddy mess from all the rain._

"_Not today Henry." She told him. He had a spot in the yard he was allowed to dig when she was gardening but today it was just to muddy. "It's a muddy mess out." She told him._

_She couldn't help but grin when he stuck out his lip in a pout. "I dig." He crossed his little arms in front of him._

_She stood and walked over to her pouting son and scooped him up in her arms tossing him into the air as she did making him laugh. "How about some lemonade instead?"_

_Henry looked to be contemplating the offer for a moment. "Ok" He finally agreed._

"_Ok." She smiled and kissed him on his nose._

"_Madame Mayor?" She heard Graham's voice from behind her and turned to face him. "Sorry to interrupt you on your day off, but I had some paperwork I needed you to sign off on….It's kind of important."_

_Regina nodded at him before placing a kiss to her son's head and setting him back down on the patio. "I was just getting ready to go in and fix Henry and I something to drink." She held out her hands for the papers. "Do you mind to watch him for a minute while I run in?"_

"_Sure." Graham smiled down at the boy. He enjoyed the toddler._

"_I'll be right back." she told him and disappeared into the house. After retrieving a pen from her office and signing off on the paperwork she walked back into the kitchen to pour herself and Henry some lemonade. She wasn't prepared for what she would find when she walked back out onto her patio._

_Henry had ran into the mud next door and it appeared Graham had started to go after him but was interrupted by her exiting the house. Henry had apparently fallen face first into the mud because he was literally covered from head to toe._

"_Mommy!" He shouted proudly. "I dig!"_

"_Regina" Graham started nervous about the ripping he was sure he was about to receive. "He was just sitting there playing and the next thing I knew he was taking off at a run for the mud."_

_She spared him a glance before sitting the drinks down on the table and began to walk towards her son. "Henry Mills" she said in a stern voice as she made her way towards him. "I told you no digging today."_

_When she stepped out onto the mud she lost her footing and slipped landing hard directly on her butt and splattering mud everywhere. She scowled at Graham when she heard a choked cough come from him. "If you laugh your fired!" She said even as Henry shouted for her._

"_Mommy!" He said alarmed, obviously worried she had hurt herself. He ran to her as fast as his little legs would carry him. When he reached her he climbed in her lap and placed his muddy hands on each side of her face. "You ok?" He said worried._

_Her heart melted as her son looked at her. The only thing she could see on his face were his eyes. The rest was covered in mud. "Yes honey, I'm ok."_

"_Good!" Relieved he leaned in and placed a smacking muddy kiss to her mouth._

_It was then the absurdity of the situation hit her. She began to laugh even as she attempted to wipe the mud from her face, but only succeed in making it worse. _

_Henry smiled at her when she started laughing and climbed off her lap. He took her hand in his. "Mommy" He pulled on her "Let's dig!" He said happily._

_She looked back up at Graham who was grinning ear to ear and rolled her eyes at him, then she shrugged and turned back to her son. "I suppose I'm already muddy."_

"Graham snapped that picture of us before he left. Henry had so much fun that day." Regina smiled remembering.

Emma was smiling at the story. "Madam Mayor playing in the mud. I would have paid to see that."

"Yes well, I won't be making you a copy of _that_ picture." Regina chuckled.

"You said any I wanted." Emma stated.

"I lied." Regina said flatly.

XXXXXXXX

Emma walked into her room at the apartment and set down the stack of pictures that Regina had given her. She'd enjoyed looking through Henry's pictures and hearing Regina's stories about him as a little boy. It was such a relief to her to know that Henry had a happy childhood before all the curse business had started.

She walked to the closet and pulled out one of the boxes that she had never unpacked from her apartment in Boston. She rummaged through it until she found the picture frame she had received from her boss for Christmas several years ago. At the time she had no family to frame pictures of so she had tossed it into a box never to be used.

She pulled out the frame and walked back over to the table. She flipped through the stack of pictures until she found the one of Regina looking at Henry the day she'd brought him home. She couldn't explain why this picture made her so happy except that it had been her dream for him. She had dreamed every night of her life since giving him up that he would have a mother that would love him so much she would look at him as Regina looked at him in this picture. She slid the picture into the frame and turned it back around to look at it once more. She brushed her fingers over Henry's face. "We're gonna find you Henry. I promise." She stated quietly before setting the frame on her bedside table.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma I wish you would let us come." Charming pleaded as Emma packed a bag.

"David…" Emma sighed. "It's just not a good idea. Regina still can't stand the sight Mary Margaret and to be honest I think the less that go the faster we will be out of there and on our way back home." She turned to face him. "There is no reason to believe that we will run into any danger there. All of the books said that Neverland is peaceful and was made to help children who were alone. The only real threat that was ever posed there was Hook and he's the one taking us." She laid her hand on his arm. "Really we'll be fine. It's not like Regina doesn't know what she's doing. She was the Evil Queen once."

David sighed as he looked at his daughter. He knew she was an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but it didn't mean that he still didn't want to protect her. She did have a point about Regina and Mary Margaret though. The two of them on a boat together on their way into Neverland was not likely to end well. He couldn't say that he trusted Regina all the way yet, but he did believe that she only wanted what was best for Henry and he was fairly certain that she would do anything in her power to keep him from pain. Losing his blonde mother would devastate the boy so David believed with all his heart that Regina would never let that happen. After spending all those months in Storybrooke with her while trying to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back from the Enchanted Forest he knew that she was doing her best to change. He also knew that she loved her son. He glanced over at Emma's night table where she had placed the picture of Regina and Henry. He wondered about it for a moment, surprised that his daughter would put up a picture of her son and his brunette mother, the woman who up until a few weeks ago had been her enemy.

Emma followed his gaze to the picture she'd set on her nightstand. "She loves him David, more then anything in the world. There is no way we are coming back without him."

David looked back at his daughter and nodded. "Ok, Just promise me that you will be careful."

She gave him a small smile. "Of course I will." He pulled her into an embrace that she returned, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you think Mary Margaret will be upset you're not coming?" She had wanted to discuss the matter with David first since he seemed to be the more level headed between the two at the moment.

He nodded as he stroked her hair. "I'll talk to her." He promised. "She's not gonna like it, but then it isn't as if you're giving us much of a choice" he grinned at his daughter.

"True." Emma chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

Regina poured herself a cider after sitting her bag by the door. They'd gotten word from Anton that there were some beans ready. After talking with Hook it was decided they would leave first thing in the morning. Hook didn't want to try navigating to the portal at night. She sighed and sat down on the couch. Tomorrow…tomorrow she would see her son again. At least she hoped she would. She was concerned about how difficult it may be to find the hide out of the Lost Boys. At the very least she could take comfort in the fact that she would be in the same land as her son tomorrow. She would be closer to him then she was now.

The last couple years had been hard for her. When her son had been given the book and become convinced she was the Evil Queen he'd begun to pull away from her. When he'd ran away to find Emma, Regina had never felt so scared in all her life. Not even when she'd stood before a firing squad ready to die. When he showed back up at her house with his blonde mother in tow and yelled at her the he'd found his "real mom" Regina felt as if her heart had been ripped in two. His real mom? She remembered thinking….but that was her. He was _her_ baby. She was the one who held him when he cried and sang him to sleep. She'd immediately seen the blonde woman as a threat.

Through that year Henry continued to pull away from her. Every time he told her she wasn't his mom it felt as if she was being stabbed in the gut. How could he say that? Had he forgotten everything they'd shared. She didn't understand how one stupid book could erase ten years of memories.

Now she did understand. It hadn't erased the memories but Henry had been angry with her. She was supposed to be the person that he could rely on. She was supposed to be his hero, but she'd let him down and because of her desperation to keep the curse in tact she had nearly killed him.

It had been when he echoed the words she had said to her own mother back to her that she realized what she was doing. She couldn't allow herself to become her mother. She wouldn't force her son to become like her. She wanted him to be happy. That's why she'd let him go with Charming that day and that is why she'd started on her path to redemption.

She hadn't been perfect and had certainly slipped up, especially when her mother had come to town and caused everyone to turn against her. Henry believed in her though. Henry still wanted her. He still loved her. Despite everything she'd done in her past he still loved her, so much that he used his one birthday wish to be with her. He hadn't wanted money or material things. He hadn't wished to be some strong knight that was going to fight a dragon. He wished for her. It amazed her all the more that he'd used that wish when all he would have had to do was walk across town and she would have welcomed him with open arms. Her son loved her and that was something she would never take for granted ever again.

Regina found herself spending time with both Henry and his blonde mother. She had to admit that the woman really wasn't all that bad. She'd sat back on his birthday and allowed them to have their rituals and spend time together without interference. It made Regina have a hard time remembering why she'd found the blonde so threatening to begin with. Emma seemed almost happy when she saw her and Henry having fun together. Regina supposed she'd expected the woman to want to steel that away from her, but Emma had not done that. She grinned when she watched Regina with Henry. She'd cried when she looked through photo albums of the two of them together, when they'd been happy. She'd even gone so far as hugging Regina and thanking her for being a good mother to him.

Regina had a hard time figuring the woman out. For so long the only thing they'd done was fight with each other. Now they were working together and they hadn't fought yet. Regina had no doubt that Emma would go to the ends of the world to find Henry and that like herself she would give her life if it meant insuring his safety. She'd thought Emma loving Henry would be threatening and that it would mean she was loosing him in some way, but she hadn't expected to feel comforted by it. Having Emma here with her the past several days had been a relief. There was someone else in the world that loved him as much as she did and that person was going to help get him back.

She glanced up when she heard the knock on the door.

"It's open." she called out not bothering to move from her position.

"Hey." Emma peaked her head around the corner after sitting her bag on the floor. She walked in and sat herself next to Regina on the couch.

"Are you ready for a new adventure in yet another land?" Regina asked tilting her head slightly.

Emma snorted. "I had no idea when I met Henry just how adventurous my life would become."

"The last couple of years certainly haven't been boring." Regina agreed.

"David's going to wait until we're gone tomorrow before telling Mary Margaret of our plans. He agreed that you two on a boat together may not be the best idea."

Regina smirked a little. "She's not going to be happy with either of you."

Emma shrugged. "Well she will get over it when we bring Henry back safe and sound." Regina nodded even as tears filled her eyes at Emma's words. "Hey." Emma laid a hand on Regina's arm. "We will find him Regina."

Regina nodded her head again. "I know…I just…" She wiped at her eyes, furious with herself for showing any form of weakness. "I miss him so much."

Emma studied Regina for a moment as she watched the woman trying to pull herself together. "You know it's ok to be upset, I mean your kid is a world away from you. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Regina shook her head. "In my experience showing weakness is always a mistake."

Emma thought back to her time in the Enchanted Forest when Cora had attempted to take her heart. "Love is weakness." the older woman had told her. Emma looked back at Regina who was looking away from her in an attempt to control her emotions. "Loving your son isn't a weakness Regina. It's strength. It's why he turned out to be such a great kid."

Regina shook her head. "I made so many mistakes…if I had just been honest with him…He wouldn't have had to wish for me on his birthday. I would have already been there. I have done so many awful things and he loves me anyway."

Emma took Regina by the shoulder and turned her to face her. "That's because you're his mother and you were a good one to him. Regina…" Emma sighed trying to find the right words to say. "No parent does everything right and they all make mistakes, but the best thing you can do is learn from them and move on."

Another tear rolled down Regina's cheek. "I just want to hold him again Emma. I want my little boy in my arms." A sob escaped as she said it and more tears fell.

"He will be Regina…soon." Regina sobbed again and nodded and Emma didn't know what else to do so she pulled her into her arms and held on. Regina resisted at first still fighting against the emotion building up inside her, but found herself unable to fight any longer. She let go and allowed herself to cry as her head laid against Emma's shoulder. Emma felt Regina grip the sleeve of her shirt as she sobbed and ran her other arm over the other woman's back in comfort. She knew that this melt down had been a long time coming and she knew that Regina was crying about more then just Henry being lost. She was crying for the time she'd missed with him. She was crying for the mistakes she'd made. She was crying for the fact that Henry had been hurt by her and that she'd been hurt in return. She rocked as she continued to stroke Regina's back.

The brunette's sobs began to go quiet and Emma felt her relax into her arms. "Thank you." Regina breathed out.

"For what?" Emma wanted to know.

"For letting me lose it without judging me." Regina answered.

Emma looked down at the top of Regina's head that was still resting on her shoulder. "You're welcome. I think you've probably needed to get that out for a while now." She shifted her hand off Regina's back and stroked her hair away from her face.

The intimacy of the gesture caused a hitch in Regina's chest. She considered moving out of the embrace, but found her self not wanting to leave the comfort of the other woman's arms. She let out a breath as she continued to allow Emma to stroke her hair. She was starting to feel relaxed. "Did you see Henry? After he was born I mean. I've always been curious." Regina asked.

Emma paused in her movements for a moment before she resumed stroking the dark brown hair. "I did. I was told most of the time women do not want to see the babies they are giving up, but I needed to see him. I needed to tell him why I was doing what I was doing." She sighed as she remembered that day.

_Her nerves hummed as she waited for the nurse to bring the baby in to her. She didn't know how she was going to get through this but she knew that she had to see him. She had to talk to him just once. She'd asked about the family he was going to be going to and was told only that he was going to a woman who had been waiting for years to adopt a child. She'd insisted on some information before agreeing to sign over her rights. She only wanted to be sure that he didn't grow up like she did. Their lawyers had been in contact with each other and she felt confidant that her baby would be well taken care of._

_She glanced up as the nurse brought him in. Her breath hitched as she saw the thick dark hair peeking out from the blue bundle that was being handed to her. "You have about 15 minutes before your lawyer will be here to take him." The nurse told her._

_Emma shook her head as she blinked tears from her eyes. When the nurse left them alone Emma looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms._

"_I asked to see you because I wanted to explain to you why I'm giving you away." Emma paused and stroked the soft hair on his head before she continued. "I haven't exactly made a lot of good choices and now unfortunately I am paying for that. I still have time left to serve in here and if I don't do this you will go into the system until I get out. Even once I'm out there would be no guarantee I will get you back. I would have to have a stable job and life before I could be with you. No telling how long that would take. In the mean time you would grow up as I did, being passed from home to home, not having the stability of knowing that you would be with the same parents forever. I can't let that happen to you. That's why I decided on a private adoption. I wanted to know that you were going to someone who really wanted you…someone who is going to love you and care for you."_

_Emma took a deep breath. "I don't know a lot about where you are going but I know that you are going to a woman who has been trying to adopt a child for some time now. I can't imagine how happy you are going to make her." Emma smiled a little as the his tiny fingers gripped hers. "She will probably do all those things that really good mom's do like sing to you and tuck you into bed at night. I bet she will spoil you and give you everything your heart desires." She was trying to hold back the tears but one escaped. "I wish I could do all that for you. I wish I could give you everything that I am positive your new mom will, but I just can't. My life is a mess and I can't bring you into that. I need to give you everything that I never had. I know that you are going to get that with her." She brought the baby close to her face and placed a light kiss to his head. "Never forget that I will always love you." She whispered to her son. "Be good for your mom ok…and most importantly be happy."_

_She looked up as the nurse came back into the room. "It's time." _

_Emma nodded and looked back down at the sleeping baby. "Maybe one day we'll find each other again. Maybe one day I will be able to meet your mom and thank her for the life I know she's going to give you. I have no doubt that you are going to be perfect for each other." She told him as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She handed the baby over to the nurse when she came to take him and didn't take her eyes from the sleeping bundle until he was gone from the room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them as the sobs came. He would be happy. He would be loved. He had to be._

"He did find a pretty great mom." Emma finished as a few tears fell down her cheeks at the memory.

Regina sighed deeply still not having moved from her position against Emma's shoulder and a new tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you for giving him to me. He was my dream come true." she said sleepily.

Emma smiled through the tears as she felt Regina's breath even out into sleep. "And you were my dream come true for him." She whispered before resting her head against Regina's and allowing herself to close her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Matthew climbed up the stairs of the hide out in search of his new friend. He found him sitting on a stump outside staring up at the sky. "Whatcha doin out here?" The younger boy wanted to know.

"Just thinking. Missing my moms." Henry answered.

Matthew nodded and sat on the ground beside Henry. "I guess they're pretty great for you to miss them so much."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, they're the best. I wish I had seen that earlier."

"What do you mean?" Matthew wanted to know.

"Well, when I found out my mom…Regina was the Evil Queen I got really angry with her and said somethings that I wish I hadn't said to her. I forgot for a little while how much she loved me, and how much I loved her." Henry shared.

"Is she mad at you?" The younger boy wanted to know.

Henry shook his head and smiled. "No, she loves me no matter what, but that doesn't change the fact that I said some pretty awful things that I know hurt her."

Matthew looked up at Henry. "Did you apologize?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but if I ever see her again I'm going to. She's the best mom in the whole world."

The boys eyes went wide "Even though she's the Evil Queen?!"

Henry shook his head. "That's just it." He told the boy. "She may have been the Evil Queen in another world…in another life, but never with me. With me she was just my mom. I love her so much and if I ever find her again I will never take her for granted."

"What about your other mom? The one you met later? What's she like?" Matthew wanted to know.

Henry grinned. "Ma and my mom are like completely opposite but also kinda the same, although neither of them would like to hear that. Ma is really fun and likes to goof off a lot. My mom used to goof off more before I found out about the curse. I think if they had met under other circumstances they may have been friends." Henry thought about it for a moment. "Anyway my ma is a hero…the savior. She always tries to do the right thing…like when everybody found out about the curse and wanted to go after my mom Emma stopped them. She's really strong and she's pretty funny too! We always have a lot of fun together. She takes me to play video games and stuff…something my mom never had any clue about, but she knows nothing about comic books and my mom knows everything. It's kinda cool cause I have the best of both ya know?"

"It sounds pretty great!" Matthew said with envy.

"What about you? Do you remember your parents?" Henry wanted to know?

Matthew shook his head. "I never knew them. I was in an orphanage for a while. I had some friends there and at school. I remember that I used to look at other kids with their parents and wonder why I couldn't have that. Then one day Peter showed up and brought me here. I guess since then I hadn't really thought much about it."

Henry nodded sadly feeling even worse just for the simple fact that he'd had it, but thrown it back in his mom's face.

Matthew slapped Henry on the knee. "Don't feel bad Henry, we'll find a way to get you back to your family. Peter can do anything and he already said that we would go on a new adventure to find a way to get you home."

Henry nodded and gave the younger boy a smile. "You're right. We'll find a way." They had to Henry thought. "We should probably get in and get some sleep if we're going to go looking for some answers tomorrow." Henry said.

Matthew nodded and stood following Henry back into the hide out.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Not gonna lie...I cried when I wrote the Emma memory.**

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You have no idea how much your reviews help me so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I am working at a summer camp for teens with autism and have ended up being busier then I am during the school year lol. **

**I'm really hoping you all enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXXXXX

Emma woke slowly to the feel of someone resting against her chest. Apparently at some point during the night she and Regina had moved positions so that she was now laying on the couch and Regina was curled at her side with her head still resting on Emma. She thought back to the night before. She had shared a memory with Regina that she had never shared with anyone before. Regina had made herself vulnerable and Emma had done the same.

She could honestly say that she was glad Henry ended up where he had. Having the opportunity to spend time with Regina had given her the chance to see just how much the brunette really loved Henry. When Henry had come to her and claimed that his mother was evil and didn't love him, Emma had of course been concerned. She had convinced herself through all these years that her baby was somewhere with a mother who loved him more then life. When Henry claimed that wasn't the case she'd been devastated that maybe she'd made the wrong choice.

Henry had exaggerated things that day. He'd been angry and hurt and somehow convinced himself that his mother didn't love him. Emma knew this not to be the case on the day that Henry had been lost in the mine. Of course she herself had been worried. She wanted to do everything within her power to get him out, but Regina…Regina had been terrified. Regina had the reaction that all mothers would have in the same situation. She'd been close to panic and Emma witnessed the woman barely able to hold it together. That was when she knew that no matter how much of a bitch the woman seemed to be, she did love Henry.

She enjoyed watching them as their relationship had begun to repair itself. She was able to see Regina in a whole new light and she could see that there was playfulness between the mother and son. Emma couldn't explain the relief that she felt to see this and the happiness. Her dream for her son really had come true. Regina was the mother she'd dreamed he would have.

She'd come to love Henry more then she'd ever loved anyone in her whole life. She knew that now that she was a part of his life that she would always be, but she had to be honest and say that she was glad that she wasn't the only mother figure he had.

Emma had not always been the most responsible and although she was trying she knew that she still wasn't the typical "mom" that a kid needed. She fed him cereal and frozen dinners, and rarely woke him up on time considering that she herself had issues with oversleeping. She still didn't feel like the responsible parent that he needed.

She hoped that after all of this her and Regina would be better able to work together. They really did compliment each other quite well. She also had to admit that now that she'd gotten to know Regina better she really wanted to still be a part of her life, even after all of this was over. Honestly she had a hard time picturing her life without Regina in it.

She raised her hand and as she had the night before began to gently stroke the silky brunette hair. For the first time Emma felt as if she really had a chance to be a part of a family. The family that Regina and Henry had made together. She'd been right when she told Henry that he and Regina would be perfect for each other the day she gave him away. They were and Emma only hoped that there could be room for her somewhere in the mix. She'd never in her life wanted to be a part of something more.

She shifted so that she could look down at the brunette that was still cuddled at her side. The woman really was beautiful. Emma had often found herself self conscious around her if for no other reason then that Regina was always to perfectly put together. Even now in sleep she was striking. Emma supposed that Regina was perfectly gorgeous no matter what she was doing.

She sighed and pulled her just a little tighter. The previous night had seemed to be a turning point in their relationship. Regina had cried in Emma's arms. Emma found herself wondering when the woman had done that last. She couldn't be sure, but she would be willing to bet that it had been well over the 28 years that the curse had been in place.

Regina was not the type to show vulnerability. She saw it as a weakness. When Emma returned from the Enchanted Forest she'd honestly found herself feeling sorry for Regina. After meeting the woman's mother she could most certainly understand her a little better.

She herself had a difficult childhood. She'd been moved from family to family never fully able to relax knowing that the moment she did she would be uprooted again. As bad as her childhood had been she couldn't imagine what Regina had gone through. Cora was like no one Emma had ever met before. The woman literally didn't have a heart. Emma couldn't be sure but she was willing to bet that Cora had most likely been abusive to Regina. Not to mention the fact that she'd ripped out the heart of the man she loved in front of her, then forced her to marry a man three times her age. Emma couldn't imagine what that marriage had been like. Of course according to Snow her father was a wonderful man who loved everyone in his kingdom, but then if that was the case Emma had to ask herself how the man hadn't seen that the woman he was marrying only wanted to escape.

She didn't know the whole story and it was certainly nothing that she thought Regina would ever bring up, but Emma did have a brain in her head and was certainly able to read between the lines. Unlike Snow she didn't have love for her grandfather blinding her and if she were honest she had a hard time seeing the man who had been known as this wonderfully gentle and kind king as nothing more then a bastard that took advantage of young girl who'd had her whole future a head of her. She'd spent many nights up late thinking about this. She'd wanted to understand Regina and her motivations. She wanted to understand what would make a woman who was so "evil" want to adopt a child and raise him.

The fact of the matter was that Regina only ever wanted someone to love her and not just that, but to also love in return. The more time she spent with Regina the more that she realized that this woman had so much love to give.

Regina awoke to the feel of Emma softly stroking her hair just as she'd done the night before. She was cuddled into the other woman's side and felt safer then she had…maybe ever. No one ever did this for her. Everyone always wanted something from her. No one ever simply held her in their arms and made her feel taken care of.

She knew she should pull away, she knew she should shift so that she would no longer be vulnerable to the blonde woman, but she found herself cuddling in closer when the woman pulled her arms tighter around her.

She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay here in this comfort and allow someone to take care of her. She wanted to allow someone to offer her comfort, but that was weakness she argued with herself…needing to feel taken care of and protected. That was to vulnerable, to uncomfortable. If she allowed Emma to see her weak she could one day use that against her.

Even as she thought it she continued to stay as she was. It felt to good…to right. The only thing that would make this moment perfect would be if Henry were safe and sound in his room. If she had assurance that her son was safe and where he belonged Regina thought she could stay like this forever.

She sighed and Emma's hand paused in her hair.

"Today's the day." Emma stated as she pulled her arm tighter around Regina. "Today's the day we're going to get our son back."

Regina closed her eyes for a second and nodded her head, finally pulling herself up to a sitting position. "We should probably get going. I don't want to wait one minute longer then I have to."

Emma nodded as she stood up and reached a hand down to Regina. "Lets go find our son."

XXXXXXXX

"Wake up Henry!" Matthew's excited voice called out. We're going out to see the girls tribe today. Peter thinks that maybe Tiger Lily may know of another portal to get you home."

Henry wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What makes him think that?" He wanted to know.

"Tiger Lily is friends with one of the mermaids." Matthew told him. "Peter thinks that maybe the mermaids know of a portal."

Henry moved to stand up from his bunk. "I hope so." The boys began to climb the stairs together. They exited the hide out together where they found Peter and a few of the others already waiting.

Peter turned when he heard Henry from behind him. "Hey Henry. We figured we would have some breakfast then be off. The girls camp is about an hours hike from here. It's much faster to fly, but since you haven't had lessons yet we figured we would walk. It give us a chance to check out the woods and make sure everything is safe anyway"

Henry nodded. "Thanks for your help Peter. I can't wait to see my moms again."

Peter nodded. He felt for the boy. He had never had the chance to know what it was to have parents who loved him, but he'd always longed for it. He thought that it would be really hard for a kid like Henry to be separated from the people he loved and who loved him. He laid a hand on Henry's shoulder. "We're gonna get you home Henry."

XXXXXXXX

Regina sighed as she looked over the side of Hook's ship. The were almost ready to depart for Neverland and her nerves were humming. Was Henry ok? Would he remember her when she found him. She knew that most children eventually lost their memories, but not all of them. She cold only pray that Henry would remember.

She missed her son so much. Everyday since the curse had broken she felt as if her heart was breaking. She'd wondered if she would ever be able to get him back again. She wondered if he would ever be able to love her as he once had. He was the only person she had left in this world and being without him all these months had been heartbreaking. Now when things had finally begun to get better for them, she'd lost him again.

She sighed as she thought about him. The day she'd brought him home had been the happiest in her life. She'd been so excited but terrified all at the same time. The thought of being responsible for this tiny little person had been overwhelming. She gave a half smile as she thought of the moment she'd first held him.

_Regina paced nervously in her foyer as she waited. Gold had told her one o'clock. She glanced at her watch for what felt like the 10__th__ time in two minutes. He was late she thought to herself darkly. Of course he was. He was probably lying to her this whole time. There probably was no child and this was just another way for him to break her heart._

_She shook her head as she let out a breath. No…Gold didn't even remember who he was. What possible reason would he have to want to ruin her life?_

_She jumped as she heard the knock at the door. She stopped pacing and simply stared at it for a moment. She wrung her hands nervously before her brain finally ordered her feet to move forwards. When she pulled the door open she felt for a moment as if she couldn't breathe. She looked down at the blue bundle being held in the arms of her former enemy. She could see the patch of dark hair peeking out from the blanket. _

"_Hello Madame Mayor." Gold said "I believe you were expecting this young man." _

_Regina didn't notice the almost gleeful smile he gave her as she was to busy staring at the small bundle he was holding out to her. Her heart pounded as she reached out her hands to take the baby. She pulled him close to her and looked down into his tiny face. Her heart melted as she saw his greenish eyes looking back at her. _

"_I will leave you for now." She heard from the man still standing in front of her. "I trust you will find time in the next day or two to come by and finish up the paperwork?"_

_Regina nodded still unable to find her voice and unable to look up from the sweet baby that had just been placed in her arms. Gold simply studied her for another moment before turning to walk away. Regina was able to gain her composure long enough to shut the door after him. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch still not having taken her eyes off her new son. _

"_Hi" She whispered to him as she brought a hand up to trace along his soft cheek. "I'm your Mommy." The baby looked at her as if he were listening intently to her words. She smiled slightly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his head and the baby cooed at her. "I'm going to call you Henry after my father." She told him as he continued to look at her. "I wish he were here to meet you." She pulled one of his tiny hands into her own and grinned when he gripped her finger. She looked down and found herself counting the little fingers on his hand. She shifted the blanket slightly and did the same with his other hand. She felt a little silly doing the motherly ritual that she'd heard nearly all new mothers do but couldn't seem to help herself. She shifted him so that he laid in her lap and gently unwrapped the blankets around him. When his feet were free of the wrappings he began to move them around a little seeming to enjoy the freedom. Regina grinned again before taking one of his tiny feet in her hands and counting his toes. The baby cooed at her happily. _

"_You're perfect Henry." she paused. "I have to admit that I really have no idea what I'm doing. I've never had a baby before…I've never really even been around them." she sighed as she once again ran her finger down his soft cheek. " I suppose we will have to learn together." She told him. "There is one thing I can tell you for certain though…I already love you. I think I loved you even before I met you if that's possible. I'm not very good at this…loving I mean. I haven't had the chance to love very much in my life, and I can't promise that I will do everything right, but I do promise I will do my best." She wrapped him back into his blanket. "Would you like to see your room? I have it all ready for you." She asked as she stood and walked towards the stairs._

_She walked into the bedroom that had been painted blue and had pictures of different Dr, Seuss characters on the walls. When Regina had found out she would be adopting a boy she'd immediately called in painters. She had no idea what types of things little boys liked, as she'd never really had a reason to learn about those things until now. She found that she like the books written by this Dr. Seuss and bought all of them she could find. She walked around the room so he could se everything. "I hope you like it." She told him. "I wasn't really sure what I should put in your room. I thought maybe you would like it if I read to you though so I thought characters from books would be a good place to start." She rambled. She still felt nervous. She desperately hoped that this baby would like her. Not many people did. "This is your bed." she walked over and held him so he could see it, but he had yet to take his eyes off her. "But you won't be sleeping in here for a while. I have a basinet in my bedroom for you right now. I'm not really ready for you to sleep by yourself." _

_As if on cue Henry yawned. She smiled down at him. "I guess it has been a big day for you." She walked to the corner of the room and sat in the rocking chair. "Perhaps you would like a little nap?" She sat in the chair and shifted the baby so he was laying against her chest and she placed another quick kiss to his head. "I love you Henry" She told him as he settled against her. "No matter what happens…no matter what mistakes I may make I want you to always remember that I love you."_

Regina gazed out at the water as tears fell down her face. She certainly hadn't been perfect, but she hoped that Henry never truly doubted her love for him. She hoped that even when things had been bad and she had made the wrong decisions that he always knew that she loved him with her whole heart.

"Hook has gone down to check something below deck, but said we will be ready to go in a few." Emma said as she walked up behind her but she received no answer. "Regina?"

Regina nodded her head still having a hard time gaining her voice.

Emma laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her seeing the tears streaming down the other woman's face. "Regina what is it?"

Regina shook her head and cleared her throat. "I was just thinking about the first day I had Henry." she shook her head. "I've made so many mistakes." As she said it two more tears fell from her eyes.

"Regina" Emma sighed. "All parents make mistakes. You also did a lot of things right."

Regina nodded and tired to control her tears. "He knows I love him doesn't he?" She asked in almost desperation.

"Of course he knows Regina. He loves you too." Regina nodded even as her tears continued to fall. Unable to resist Emma brought her hands to the brunette's face and wiped the woman's tears with her thumbs. Regina looked up at Emma at the gesture and for a moment was lost in the blue green eyes that were looking back at her.

"Regina" Emma said on an almost whisper as she looked into the expressive brown eyes that were looking back at her. She continued to gently hold the other woman's face in her hands. She was mesmerized by her and found herself unable to look away. She found herself leaning in suddenly wanting to feel the other woman's lips against hers. She stood a breath away for only a moment before closing the distance completely and placing her lips against Regina's. She stood still for a moment giving her the chance to pull away if she wished, but when the brunette made no move to pull back Emma gently ran her tongue along her bottom lip coaxing her into parting her lips. She moved her tongue slowly against Regina's as she felt the other woman bringing her hands up to her waist.

She tasted incredible like nothing Emma had ever tasted before and she wanted more. She shifted one of her hands to bury it into Regina's hair and pulled the woman closer deepening the kiss even more. The brunette let out a soft moan as she allowed herself to become lost in the kiss. Emma kept one hand on her face as she pulled back breathless. She looked at the other woman who was just as breathless as she was and who was now looking at her with a look of shock on her face. "You are so beautiful Regina." Emma told her quietly.

Regina's heart beat wildly in her chest. No one since Daniel had kissed her that way and she'd forgotten what it felt like. The sudden rush of excitement, the feeling of being safe and taken care of. She wanted this again. She moved her hands from Emma's waist and wrapped them around her neck. "Emma" she breathed out the blonde's name. "Kiss me again."

The younger woman grinned at her before lowering her head once again and taking the brunette's lips with hers. She'd been nervous when their kiss had broken apart. Afraid that the woman would reject her. If she were honest with herself she'd been longing to do this for a very long time. When their kiss broke apart once again Emma simply pulled Regina into her arms and held her. She had the fleeting thought that she could spend the rest of her life just like this… with this woman pressed against her and the taste of Regina Mills on her lips.

XXXXXXXX

**I hope you all liked this one. I am already working on the next chapter so the next update shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did. **

**I live for reviews so please tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I went ahead and changed the rating to M even though this chapter is only at a T. I'm just to lazy to change it twice and it will be an M rating soon.**

XXXXXXXX

Emma looked over the side of the ship as they made their way to Neverland. They had already gone through the portal and Hook had told them it would be a few hours before they arrived. She felt jittery. She had really just gotten used to the idea that there were other worlds and magical places and now here she was in another one. She would prefer to stay in the world she was familiar with. The Enchanted Forest had felt a little more like hell to her then anything else. She understood that the place was in ruins and obviously very different then it had once been, but the truth was that Emma wasn't exactly comfortable with being part of a royal family and everything that went along with it. She may have been born a princess, but she certainly didn't feel like one, nor did she want to be one. The pressure of perfection was just to heavy a weight and it was the last thing she wanted.

When her parents told her about that magic beans and that they wanted to go back to their home Emma had been torn. On one hand she had just found her family and didn't want to lose them, but on the other that world was the last place that she would want to live. She also knew that there was no way Henry would agree to leaving his other mother alone in this world or to locking her up for the rest of her life in that one. Emma would never have agreed to that either, especially now that she was getting to know the woman better. She was learning that Regina was not evil as so many people liked to call her, but instead desperate for love.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about her son's other mother since the kiss they had shared before departing for Neverland. It had felt so perfect to have Regina pressed against her. She could still taste the other woman and she couldn't help but think about how badly she wanted to kiss her again. She knew that her new found feelings were going to make things so much more complicated then they already were, but she also knew there was no going back. Now that she had shared that one gentle kiss with Regina she was going to want more.

She sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. Her parents were going to flip. It was hard enough to get them to approve of Henry being around Regina, but getting them to approve of Emma beginning a relationship with the woman…well it should be an interesting conversation. Emma laughed a little to herself as she pictured her mothers face when she told her that she was beginning to have feelings for the woman who had cursed them to this world.

Feelings…she needed to work out what exactly her feelings were for Regina. She knew that she appreciated her role in Henry's life and was grateful that she was a mother to her son. As hard as Emma had tried in the last few months she knew that there were areas that she struggled as a mother. Regina had a nurturing quality that Emma knew she lacked. Emma tended to be more of a tell it like it is kind of person and didn't have that nurturing "motherly" ability. She used to think that maybe that was because she'd grown up without a mother, but after meeting the woman that had raised Regina she'd changed her mind about that. There was no way that Regina had learned to nurture through Cora. Maybe the mothering quality was just something the brunette had been born with.

She thought that her and Regina complimented each other well as parents. Regina was the responsible, nurturing, always make sure the kid has his homework done and is in bed on time kind of mom. She was the kind of mom that a kid would run to when they had a nightmare and needed to be held a reassured. Emma on the other hand was the fun, lets east some junk food and have a good time, you might be tired in the morning, but at least we finished the movie kind of mom. They really did balance each other out. Emma helped Regina to lighten up every now and then and Regina helped Emma to understand the need for structure. Emma was sure after their time spent together in the last few weeks that the two of them could work together to be great parents to Henry.

As wonderful as mother to Henry that Regina was, that was no longer all Emma wanted from the other woman. She found herself longing to be with Regina. She wanted to spend time with her. She wanted to make her laugh because the brunette's laugh had very quickly become one of Emma's favorite sounds. She wanted to learn more about her and more then anything wanted to take away the haunted look that came into her eyes sometimes. She wanted to take care of her and it scared her a little because Emma had never really felt that way before. She found herself longing to take the other woman into her arms and hold her close forever. How had her life become so complicated? She wanted to hold and take care of her parents worst enemy…this should go over well.

She knew the reaction from her parents at her new feelings for Regina would not be a good one, but then again she was having a hard time caring what anyone one would think.

Regina had gone to lay down once they had passed through the portal feeling slightly sick from the rocking of the boat. Emma smiled a little as she once again thought back to the kiss they had shared. Maybe she would go check on her.

XXXXXXXX

Regina hated portal jumping. It was true she'd done it a few times when they still lived in the Enchanted Forest, but it had never been a pleasant experience for her. She always felt slightly off after doing it and it took her a while to feel right again. She'd never been able to understand how people like Jefferson had done it so often.

She was starting to feel more like herself again, but had remained in bed because she needed to think about what had transpired with Emma before they'd gone through the portal.

The kiss had been soft and sweet. It had been the type of kiss Regina had dreamed of as a little girl and the only person who had ever kissed her that way before today had been Daniel.

She was having a hard time sorting out her feelings. It was true that over the past couple of weeks she had come to rely on her son's blonde mother. Emma had allowed her to lean on her and had offered comfort that Regina had not felt in a long time. No one wanted to offer comfort to the former Evil Queen, but Emma did and she expected nothing in return. Regina didn't know how to take that. It had been such a long time since she'd been offered kindness.

The kiss had made her heart flutter and it had made her want to stay in the embrace of the other woman. She'd wanted to kiss her again and she didn't know what to do with these feelings that she was having. They terrified her. Every time Regina had ever come close to having some form of happiness it had been taken from her.

If she let Emma in would she leave her too? Would the blonde break her heart just as everyone else in her life had always done?

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the door open. She looked up to find Emma looking at her from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she made her way to the bed.

"Better." Regina answered staying still and watching as the blonde made her way to her. "Portal jumping has never really agreed with me."

Emma nodded and sat down on the bed next to Regina. "Do you need anything?"

Regina shook her head even as her heart rate picked up some at the feeling of someone taking care of her. "No I'm fine." She gave a slight smile as she sat up so she would be able to look the blonde in the eye. "Has Hook been behaving himself?"

Emma nodded. "He's been kinda broody. I think he's still pretty pissed off that his plan to kill Gold didn't work. I don't think he knows what to do with himself when he isn't seeking revenge."

Regina nodded. "I know that feeling. It was all I wanted for a very long time."

"And do you still?" The blonde wanted to know.

Regina shook her head. "Right now all I want is to get my son back. Revenge seems like such a small thing compared to the love I feel for him."

Emma smiled a little pleased with the answer. She raised her hand to Regina's cheek. "That's good to hear." She leaned in and placed a light kiss to her lips.

Regina's heart picked up once again at the contact and she let out a small hum from her throat. Emma took that as an invitation and pressed her lips against the brunette's again. Regina immediately parted her lips and Emma began to massage the other woman's tongue with her own. They broke apart breathless and Emma moved to trail her lips across the other woman's jaw.

"Oh God Regina you taste so good." Emma breathed out as she felt hands tangle into her hair. She was shocked by the sudden need from the other woman as the brunette closed her lips over Emma's once more.

Emma pushed the other woman back onto the bed as she brought herself down to her side and she continued to kiss along the exposed skin of her neck. She was allowing her hand to wander up the brunette's side and heard her let out a moan of pleasure when her hand lightly brushed her breast. Emma once again returned to Regina's lips as she allowed her fingers to graze the nipple that was straining against the fabric of the brunette's shirt.

Feeling the blonde's hand on her body made Regina feel as if she were on fire and she desperately wanted more. She whimpered as she allowed Emma to deepen the kiss, but was once again struck with the fear and doubts that had been running through her mind only moments ago. What if she fell in love with her? What if Emma left? What would it do to Henry if they messed this up?

"Emma" Regina breathed out as Emma once again began feasting on Regina's neck.

"Hmm?" Emma mumbled out as she took the other's woman's earlobe between her teeth. She was relishing the taste of Regina's skin as much as she was enjoying cupping the woman's breast in her hand. She had no doubt that Regina had an incredible body under her clothes.

Regina's breath caught at the feel of her earlobe being pulled into the blonde's mouth not to mention the fire that was being shot to her core from the hand that was still lightly stroking her breast. She cleared her throat. "Emma, we should stop."

Emma heard the words and pulled back from Regina to look the other woman in the eye.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She wanted to know.

Regina shook her head quickly already missing the hand that had been softly stroking her. "No, I just…I don't know if this is the best…" She let out a breath of frustration. "Emma, What are we doing?"

Emma smirked a little and dropped a kiss to the brunette's lips. "Well I think we were making out and I have to say we were doing a pretty damn good job of it."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's comment. "You know what I mean Emma. What are we doing? We've barely just become friendly and now we are 'making out' as you call it."

Emma sighed and propped her head up with her hand to look at Regina who was still laying on her back looking up at the blonde. "I don't know. All I know is that I can't seem to stop myself from wanting to kiss you. I know the timing is horrible and Henry is missing, but…I don't know Regina, working with you the past couple weeks and us comforting each other I just…I want to be with you." The blonde finished awkwardly.

Regina gave a half smile as she propped herself up on an elbow so she could look into Emma's eyes. She ran a soft hand along her cheek and leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I want to be with you too." She confided.

"But?" Emma prompted sensing there was more.

"But it isn't just us in this Emma." Regina sighed . "If it were I would have your clothes off and you would be under me right now." Regina smirked as Emma's eyes widened a bit. "But we have to think of Henry. If we rush into this without thinking and it doesn't work out, it will be Henry who is hurt. I can't let that happen…not again. I refuse to be the cause for anymore pain when it comes to my son."

"So does that mean you don't even want to try? What if it doesn't go wrong? What if we can all be happy?" Emma pushed a strand of dark hair from Regina's face. "If it did work out don't you think Henry would be thrilled to have his family together?"

"I… happiness has never come easily to me Emma. I have a hard time believing in happy endings." Regina confided but she gave a small smile, "But no I don't want to give up. I do want to try, I just want to take it slow." The brunette raised an eyebrow "Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok Regina." Emma smiled and ran her hand down the other woman's side. "You're definitely worth waiting for."

Regina smiled at the comment. "So you're not angry?"

Emma shook her head. "How could I be angry with you when all you're doing is being a good mom to our son?" She raised a brow. "As long as you aren't telling me there is no chance for us."

Regina smiled. "There is a chance for us Emma."

Emma grinned pleased to hear that Regina didn't want to stop the budding relationship altogether. "So maybe when we get finished here and get back to Storybrooke you might be willing to come on a date with me?"

Regina smiled. "I might be."

Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette's cheek. "Would we still be able to make out every now and then?"

Regina let out a laugh. "Honestly you are worse then a horny teenager!"

Emma grinned and shrugged. "I like kissing you."

"I think making out every now and then will be acceptable." Regina leaned in and placed a kiss to the blonde's grinning mouth. "I like kissing you too." Regina moved to lay back on the bed and pulled the blonde down with her. Emma settled her head against Regina's chest and allowed herself to be lulled into sleep by the fingers gently running through her hair and the sound of the other woman's heart beat.

XXXXXXXX

It had been a long walk, but Peter informed Henry that they were nearing the girls camp. Henry had been in awe as he walked through the beautiful forests. The colors here seemed different then he was used to, almost more vivid and he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the land he was in. Even as he enjoyed the beauty around him he still missed his moms. He wondered what they were doing now. He knew they would be trying to find a way to get to him. He really hoped they weren't fighting. The couple days that he had spent with both of them at the same time had been wonderful. He loved having both of them together with him. They'd even gotten along. He wanted so much for all of his family to be able to tolerate each other. That would be his happy ending.

He thought about both of his mothers. They were so different and yet also similar. He knew that they had decided to try and get along with each other for him before he had been brought here and only hoped they'd stuck to their agreement even while they'd been separated from him.

He hoped his mom was ok. He hoped Emma was being there for her. He hated thinking that she would be alone and a scared…and she would be scared. She would be afraid that she would never see him again.

He couldn't wait to see her again and wrap her in a giant hug. He'd missed his mom's hugs over the last several months he'd lived with the Charming's. He had to be honest with himself that it was his own fault he missed them. She would have been willing to give them anytime he'd ask for one. He cursed himself again as he thought of how stupid he'd been when he'd thrown all of her love back in her face. He would never make that mistake again.

He thought back to all of the good times he'd had with her and he found himself grinning. They'd really had a lot of fun over the years. He remembered one particular Mother's Day and laughed before he could stop himself.

Matthew looked up at him from beside him. "What's so funny?" He wanted to know.

"Oh I was just thinking of this one Mother's Day that I surprised my mom." Henry told him.

"What kind of surprise?" The little boy wanted to know.

_Henry put the finishing touches on his mother's tray. He'd gotten up extra early this morning so he could surprise her with breakfast in bed. He'd wanted to do something extra special for her today. He patted his pocket to make sure that the gift he'd saved his allowance for was still there. He looked down at the breakfast that he'd made for her and hoped it would taste better then it looked. At eight years old he still didn't really know what he was doing in the kitchen. He'd learned some stuff from his mom, but he seemed to do a better job when she was behind him and guiding what he was supposed to be doing. He could only hope that the gesture of breakfast would distract her from the fact that he'd used the stove unattended. He placed the flower he'd cut from her garden in the small vase on the corner of the tray._

_He carefully made his way up the stairs until he found himself staring at her closed door. He hadn't really thought this through he thought as he contemplated how to get the door open. Finally he realized he was going to have to set the tray down so he could push open the door. When he'd managed to get the door open he once again turned to pick up the tray._

"_Mom?" he asked as he started making his way into her room._

_Regina lifted her head from the pillow and squinted a bit. "Henry? Is everything all right?"_

_The boy grinned at her when she looked at him. "Happy Mother's Day!" He said happily. He felt happiness bubble up in himself when he saw the wide smile spread across his mother's face._

_She sat up against the headboard as he brought the tray to the bed. "You did all this for me?" She asked as he set the tray in front of her and then climbed into the bed to curl up beside her._

"_Yep." Henry told her proudly. "I wanted to do something special for you since you're the best mom in the world."_

_Regina's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at her son's sweet face. "Thank you Henry. You are the best little boy in the world." She said as she draped an arm around him and turned back to the tray. "This looks wonderful!" she picked up her fork and began to eat._

"_Well, how is it?" He wanted to know after she'd taken the first few bites. _

"_Perfect." she smiled at him and took another bite of bacon._

"_I double checked to make sure the stove was turned off, but I might have made kind of a mess in the kitchen." He confided._

"_Might have huh?" she asked as she finished up her toast. "Well we can clean it up later. Right now I want to spend the morning cuddled up with my wonderful son." she said as she set her empty tray aside and pulled Henry tight against her._

"_I have something else for you." He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "It made me think of you."_

_Regina took the box from him and opened it slowly. It was a silver necklace that had an apple pendant on it. She smiled down at her son again. "Henry it's beautiful. Is this what you've been saving your allowance for?" _

_He grinned at her and nodded. _

"_It's my favorite gift I've ever been given." she placed a kiss to his head. "I love it!"_

"_Can I help you put it on?" he wanted to know._

"_Of course." She pulled the necklace out of the box and handed it to him as he got up on his knees and fastened it around her neck._

_She turned back to him with a brilliant smile. "How do I look?"_

"_Beautiful." He told her._

Henry shook his head. "That breakfast was awful. There were shells in the eggs and the bacon and toast was burnt, but mom ate every bite." He smiled. "She still wears her necklace too. She says it will always be her favorite."

Henry and Matthew were pulled from their conversation by yelling. When they cleared the trees they saw it, just out in the water was the pirate ship.

"Hook's back!" Peter yelled. "We need to get back to the hide out!"

The lost boys around him began to scatter but Henry just stood there watching.

"Henry." Peter laid a hand on his arm. "We have to go. That's Hook's ship."

"Hook was in Storybrooke." Henry said quietly.

"What?" Peter asked.

Henry looked at Peter with a smile. "Hook was in Storybrooke before I left and now his ship is here." He looked down at Matthew who had come back to stand at Henry's side. "That's my moms!"

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I haven't really gotten many reviews from the last couple of chapters I have posted so I am hoping that there is still interest in this story. The reviews are kinda what keeps me motivated to write.**

**I love hearing from my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So sorry for the delay, I think it is safe to say that this is the craziest summer I have had for quite a while. Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! **

XXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma looked over the side of the ship with anticipation. With any luck they would have their son back in their arms today. They could only hope that once they actually get to the island he wouldn't be that hard to find.

It had been two weeks since he had disappeared into the portal and the two mothers hadn't been able to help being sick with worry. Even though they both knew that the lost boys took care of each other and there were no longer any dangers to the children of Neverland, being separated from him had been hell on both of them.

Emma looked at the woman standing next to her and understood that it had been hardest on their son's brunette mother. As much as Emma loved Henry and as much as she'd missed him over the last two weeks she knew that Regina had taken his disappearance into another world the hardest. Perhaps it was because Emma had met him when he was ten years old, but she had full confidence that her son would be ok. She knew that he was a strong kid who could take care of himself.

Regina on the other hand had been Henry's mother since he was a baby and she knew that it wouldn't matter how old he was, he would always be Regina's baby. She would always feel the need to protect him. It was sad that it had taken something like this to happen to make her see how great of a mother Regina actually was to Henry. She loved their little boy more then anything else in the world and Emma instinctively knew that Regina would do anything for him including give up her own life if it meant securing his safety.

Regina had been everything the blonde had dreamed of for her son and more. When Emma had given him up she'd wanted him to have the life that she didn't. She wanted him to grow up in a home where he knew he was loved and wanted. There was a period of time, just before the curse broke that Henry had forgotten that and it had visibly broken Regina's heart. From the first moment Emma had seen the woman as she ran to Henry obviously having been worried sick she'd seen the heart break on her face when Henry had told her that he'd found his "real mom."

Emma winced inwardly at the words. She understood now that Henry had not only been angry but also heartbroken himself. Not only had he found out that his mother had been the Evil Queen that had been talked about in fairy tales, but she'd lied to him. He'd just found out that the woman who had been his hero hadn't been honest with him. She understood now that he'd been equally devastated.

She hoped that when they found him again she would be able to help the two of them mend their relationship. She wanted more then anything for Henry to have the mother that he'd adored his entire life back again.

She glanced at Regina who was nervously looking at the approaching island before them. She looked terrified. Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to fully relax again until she had her son back in her arms.

She placed her hand over Regina's that was currently gripping the rail so tightly her knuckles were white.

"We're almost there, Regina. Henry will be back in your arms in no time." Emma told her.

Regina glanced over to Emma. "Or back in yours." She said quietly.

Emma knew that Regina was still very much afraid of being rejected for Henry's biological family. It was a logical fear that Emma figured most adoptive parents must face. In Regina's case it was amplified by the fact that for almost two years now Henry had chosen his biological mother of his adoptive one.

"Regina, Henry loves you and I know that it didn't seem like it, but even back in Storybrooke he missed you so much." Emma told her softly.

"I was always there Emma, if he missed me he would have come to me." It was strange to Regina to feel comfortable enough with someone to voice her insecurities, but somehow she trusted Emma.

Emma turned Regina to face her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Regina he used his one and only birthday wish to have you with him on his birthday. He could have wished for anything in the world and it was you he wanted." She held a hand to the brunette's cheek. "That boy loves you Regina and I'm willing to bet that he is going to be thrilled to see you."

Regina took a deep breath and prayed that Emma was right. The only thing in the world that she wanted was her son back. She didn't only want him back physically although having him in her arms would go a long way to soothing her nerves, but she wanted him back. She wanted the relationship that they'd had before he'd learned of her past.

She shook her head sadly. "It will never be like it was Emma. I'm not who he thought I was then."

"Regina…You are the same person. Just because he found out about your past, it doesn't change those memories. It doesn't change what you are to him." She ran her hands down Regina's arms until she held her hands loosely. "I may have given birth to him Regina, but you are his mother. You are the one that he wants when he has a bad dream, or isn't feeling well. You're the one he wants when he's scared or just needs to be cheered up. You're the one he wants to spend the day with on his birthday because you make it so special." She sighed. "And you're the one who is good at all of that. I wouldn't know what to do if he got sick. I can't comfort him the way you can when he needs it. I've heard people say that there is no comfort like the comfort a mother can give you and even when you grow up, in hard times you still want your mom. I wouldn't know about that because I grew up without one and as much as Snow wants to be that for me now…it isn't the same. Henry does have it though and it's you. Nothing and no one is going to change that Regina…not even me."

Regina looked into the green eyes that stared back at her and saw the honesty reflected back there. She moved her hands up to Emma's shoulders and pulled her into a hug burying her hands into the other woman's long blonde mane. She sighed in contentment as she felt Emma's arms encircle her waist. Here was the comfort she'd longed to have for so long. Here with this woman who by all logical thinking should be her enemy and yet here she was offering encouragement to a woman who she had every right to hate. She turned her face into Emma's neck and whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked as she stroked her back softly. "Telling the truth?"

Regina pulled back so she could look into Emma's eyes. "For being here for me when you don't have to be."

Emma once again cupped Regina's face in her hands and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "It's exactly where I want to be."

Regina smiled slightly. "What are we going to tell Henry? About us I mean?"

Emma shrugged and smirked "I'll just tell him I'm hot for his mom. I think he'll be ok with it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Emma. We have to tell him something."

"Well just tell him that we like spending time together and want to try and make "us" work." Emma said.

"I don't want him to get his hopes up that we could be a family only to let him down." Regina said quietly. "I don't want to let him down ever again."

"So we'll explain to him that no matter what happens we will be a family. His family. Even if for some reason we don't work out we will still be there for him…always." She put her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her closer. "Although I have to tell you…I'm really hoping we work out." She pulled Regina in for another kiss.

Regina sighed as she felt the blondes lips move against hers. She never thought that she would find someone who made her feel this way again. She figured that her chance at love had died with Daniel, but being here in this moment with Emma was giving her hope that perhaps she could love again. Just as Daniel had told her to do.

She smiled when Emma pulled away. "If you keep kissing me like that then I don't see any reason we wouldn't work."

Emma chuckled. "We are pretty good at that aren't we?"

Regina laughed. "We are very good at that."

Emma stepped back and took Regina's hand. "So while we're waiting to get off this damn boat why don't you tell me another story about Henry."

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Regina wanted to know. "I have ten years worth."

"Was there ever another time you were nervous for him?" Emma asked.

Regina thought for a moment. "Well never like I have been the last two weeks. I worried often…he was a curious boy that liked to try new things and never fully thought about what the consequences might be, but the time I remember being most nervous was his first day of school."

Emma laughed. "Really? Of all the things the kid has done that's the one that springs to mind?"

Regina gave her a playful shove. "It was a hard day for me. I was nervous that he might need me and that they may not call or that he might get hurt." She laughed "I couldn't concentrate on anything all day long."

XXXXXXXX

_Regina paced nervously by her car as she anxiously awaited the school bell that would send her son out those doors and back into her arms. Her day had been torture. She'd started it by being upbeat so that Henry wouldn't pick up on her nerves. She knew that he was looking forward to starting school and she didn't want to ruin it for him by being an emotional mess. _

_It wasn't as if he'd never been away from her. He typically had a sitter for part of his day and he spent part of it with her at the office. She'd simply found herself unable to part with him for a full day. _

_When they'd walked into the building he'd been shy at first. He hid behind his mother's leg and watched as the other kids played. Regina crouched down to him and laid her hands on his small shoulders. "You're going to love school baby. I know it!"_

_He'd looked at Regina with big eyes that welled with unshed tears. That alone had nearly been enough for her to scoop him up and run from the school telling them they would try again next year._

_Henry looked around the room and did his best to be brave. "You'll be here when I get out right?" He asked his mother._

"_I promise." She told him and placed a kiss to his nose. _

_Henry nodded and wrapped his little arms around her neck and Regina once again found herself wanting to escape with her little boy in her arms. "I'm gonna miss you Mommy." He whispered to her._

_It had been all she could do to keep herself from falling apart. "I will miss you too sweetheart, but I promise I will be right here waiting for you when you get out."_

_Henry nodded and pulled back. He knew if his mom said she would be here, she would be. "Ok, I love you."_

_Regina felt tears burn her eyes. "I love you too baby."_

_She watched as he walked to his seat before turning to leave. Somehow she managed to hold her emotions at bay until she'd climbed into her car and then proceeded to cry like a baby. _

_She looked at her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. She'd arrived nearly a half hour early telling herself that she couldn't be late. _

_She nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell sounded. She looked to the school doors and waited for the children to exit. She watched as she saw the older kids run from the building excited to have their freedom for the day, but had yet to see the face that she longed to see most. _

_Just when she'd decided to go in and search for him she saw him. His eyes searched the crowd for a moment before he spotted her and his eyes lit up. The relief that she felt in that moment was something she would never be able to describe. _

"_Mommy!" Henry yelled and ran directly into her arms. She lifted him into the air and pulled him against her in a bone crushing hug. She turned her face to kiss the side of his head that he currently had buried against her neck and suddenly her world was right again._

"_Hi baby, how was your first day?" She wanted to know. _

_Henry pulled back to look at her. "It was good. We did projects and worked on our alphabet and numbers." He told her. "But I missed you so much!"_

_She smiled and kissed his nose. "I missed you to my sweet boy. How about a milk shake at Granny's to celebrate your first day?"_

XXXXXXXX

"Henry?" Henry snapped out of the memory and looked at Peter.

"What?" He asked as he continued to make his way towards the shore.

"You need to approach with caution. Hook is dangerous." Peter warned him.

"He may be Peter, but Hook was in Storybrooke…our world. If he's here then my moms are too. I know it!" He looked to over to Peter and smiled. "My moms came for me!"

"That's so cool Henry!" Henry looked to his other side to find Matthew bouncing along excitedly next to him. "You moms love you so much they crossed worlds to get to you!"

"My moms are amazing like that." Henry grinned before turning back to look at Peter. His brow furrowed when he saw the look of concern on the boy's face. "You're really worried about Hook aren't you?"

Peter nodded. "Things didn't go very well the last time he was here. I don't trust him. Why would he help your mothers find you?"

"I'm sure my mom convinced him somehow." Henry stated and grinned a little. "She can be…persuasive when she needs to be." He sighed when Peter still didn't look convinced. "Ok, we can hide until I see for sure that it is my moms. If it is then Hook won't do anything to you. My mom won't let him."

Peter nodded, "Ok, let's go find a good spot to hide in, until they get on the beach."

XXXXXXXX

"You know, you could help!" Emma said through gritted teeth as she rowed the boat towards shore.

Regina looked at Emma with a raised brow. "I don't row boats."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course not…what was I thinking?" She let out a breath. "Why couldn't Hook come out here with us?"

"He's been banished from the island…Not that it's ever stopped him before, but I don't want any trouble with the Lost Boys. All I want is Henry. It's better if Hook stays where he is."

Emma scowled at Regina. "You only say that because you aren't the one rowing this boat."

Regina gave a sly grin. "I have to say sheriff, I find it quite sexy how toned your muscles are when your doing all that rowing."

"Uh uh! Nope! You are not going to distract me from the fact that I'm right and you're lazy!" Emma stated.

Regina simply smirked.

Emma let out a breath of relief when she felt the boat hit land. She let out a whoop then stepped out to take hold of the boat and pull it up on the beach. She scowled again when Regina simply sat there. "Really?"

Regina rolled her eyes and reluctantly stepped out of the boat wincing as the cold water lapped at her feet. "I guess I'm going to have to throw these shoes away." She stated, but took hold of the boat with Emma to pull it on to shore.

Emma walked over and gave Regina a thump on the back. "See how well we work together when you actually pitch in."

Regina started to retort when she heard the shout from behind her. She turned and suddenly everything in her world was set right again. "Henry!" She called just as Emma spotted him as well.

It was only moments before he reached them and threw himself at both of them with such force it nearly knocked them all to the ground. Regina felt tears sting her eyes as she was finally able to wrap her arms around her little boy again.

"Mom! Emma! I missed you guys so much! I was so scared I would never see you again!" Henry said with muffled words since he had his face pressed into both his mothers.

Emma smiled over Henry's head. He'd wrapped an arm around each of their waists and Emma shifted her arm to wrap around Regina's shoulders so they all stood huddled as a family.

"How did you guys get here?" Henry pulled back so he could look at both of his mothers.

"Magic beans." Emma answered.

Regina moved to cup Henry's face in her hands. "Are you ok? I need to look at you." She began looking him over as if she planned on finding some lethal wound.

Henry smiled at her. "Mom I'm fine. I just missed you."

Regina's eyes softened and she pulled the boy back in to her. "I missed you too baby." She placed a kiss to his head. "Don't you ever disappear like that again! Do you hear me?"

Henry cracked open an eye to look at Emma who was grinning at both of them. "It's not as if I did it on purpose." He said dramatically.

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Come on kid, cut her a break, she was terrified for you."

Henry shifted and rested his chin on Regina's chest as he looked up at her. "I know. I love you mom. I'm sorry it took me being away from you to realize how great you are. You're the best mom in the world."

Tears fell from Regina's eyes as she looked at her son. "I love you too Henry…so much." She kissed his cheek. "Now lets get the hell out of here. I want you back home where its safe."

"I can't wait to be home again." Henry stated "I miss my room!"

"Umm Henry?" Emma stated from beside them as she looked up to see the Lost Boys standing by quietly watching the reunion, but there were two faces she didn't see. "Where's Neal?"

Regina who until this point had only had eyes for Henry glanced up to see their audience.

"What do you mean where's Neal?" Henry wanted to know. "Isn't he in Storybrooke?"

Emma cleared her throat and shook her head. "No he and Tamara jumped in after you." Emma told him.

Henry shook his head against Regina's chest. He was still unwilling to let go. "I haven't seen them."

Emma let out a sigh. "Doesn't look like we will be leaving after all."

XXXXXXXX

**Hope everyone enjoyed the reunion! I know it was totally sweet and fluffy, but I couldn't help myself. I would love to hear what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks to all who read, followed and reviewed! This chapter is definitely rated M for Swan Queen sexy times!**

XXXXXXXX

Henry grinned ear to ear as he walked between his mothers holding each of their hands. His moms had come for him. They had crossed worlds to get to him. After spending time in Neverland with the Lost Boys he now realized how lucky he was to have his family. He looked from Regina to Emma smiling. What was even better about all of this was that they had worked together! They had put aside any differences they had to find him.

Maybe things really could be better.

Before he'd been brought here his mothers had agreed to try to tolerate each other for him. They had even spent time together on his birthday. It had been wonderful and Henry couldn't help but wish he could have both of them at the same time more often. He loved both of them and hated the feeling of having to choose to spend time with one or the other. Having them together was like a dream come true.

Something had changed between the two of them. He could tell that something was different, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Emma looked at his mom differently. She smiled at her when she wasn't looking and sometimes even when she was. His mom even smiled back. Maybe they had managed to become friends while they searched for him. One thing was for sure, he was never again going to take his family for granted again.

He no longer cared what the "good" side thought or if people would look down on him for it. He was going to let his mom be his mom, just as she had always been. Emma would be his mom as well, just in a different way. She hadn't raised him, but she had given birth to him and given him to his Regina, who had been a great mom. He loved her so much and he wanted to make sure that she never had to doubt that again.

He once again turned to Regina and threw his arms around her waist. She hadn't been prepared to be tackled as they walked and nearly fell over with the force of his hug.

"I missed you so much mom!" Henry told her as she stopped and brought her hands up to cradle his head.

She smiled and placed a kiss to his hair. "I missed you too baby."

He turned his head to Emma. "I missed you too ma!" He pulled away from Regina to wrap his arms around Emma's waist. "I'm so glad you guys came for me."

Emma smirked a little. "Yeah like we would have just let you stay lost in another world."

Henry smiled up at her. "I mean I know you wouldn't but I didn't think there was a way for you to get here."

"We would move heaven and earth to find you Henry." Regina said from behind him.

"I know." He told her.

It was then that Matthew skipped up to the trio with a grin on his face. "Henry, Peter says that we should go back to the hide out for tonight. He doesn't think it would be safe to be tromping through the woods after dark." The boy looked from Regina to Emma. "You guys can stay with us!" He told them excitedly. "It will be really cool cause we never have moms stay here. Maybe you guys can tell us a story…Or sing to us!"

Emma snorted. "Trust me kid, you do not want me to sing."

Henry made a face. "Yeah…you really don't." He smiled at Regina. "Mom's a great singer though."

"Regina Mills sings?" Emma said with surprise.

"I wouldn't say I'm great Henry, certainly not good enough to sing in front of a group." Regina said with a hint of embarrassment.

"But you are great mom! Come on!" He pleaded. "They have never had a mother sing to them before." Henry poked out his lip in the way that he knew Regina could never say no to.

She looked from him to Matthew who was looking up at her with his dark brown eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaassssseee?" He begged.

Regina felt her heart break a little before looking at Emma who also poked out a lip. "No mother to sing to them Regina."

"Oh for gods sake! Ok! I'll do it…just everyone stop looking at me like that!" She said exasperated.

Matthew let out a whoop while Emma and Henry turned to each other grinning a gave a high five. "I'm learning that your mother is really just a great big softy." Emma whispered to Henry who nodded in agreement.

He whispered back in answer. "The pouty lip always gets her." He shared.

Regina glared at both of them. "I can hear everything you're saying you know."

They both gave her innocent grins before turning to walk on.

She looked down at Matthew who was still smiling at the idea of hearing a lullaby. "Henry's told us a lot about you." He shared.

Regina raised a brow. "Has he?"

Matthew nodded. "He told us that you're really good at chasing away nightmares and that you always read to him and tell him stories and that once you bought him…um..what were those things called? Walkie…"

"Walkie Talkies" She answered for him.

"Yeah, walkie talkies" He furrowed his brow. "What are those anyway?"

"Well it's an electronic device that allows you to talk to each other even when you're in other rooms." She explained.

"Oh" Matthew said casually and slipped his hand into hers as they walked.

The gesture melted Regina's heart. "How long have you been here Matthew?"

"I'm not really sure." He answered. "A while I guess. I don't really remember much about my life before. Just that I didn't have a mom…at least not that I remember."

Regina nodded but stayed silent. She knew that most of the children in Neverland had not had very good home lives and that the land was enchanted so that they wouldn't remember the bad memories. There had been a time in her life she'd wished desperately to come here, but she'd never had that wish granted. Instead she'd stayed with her mother and wound up becoming the Evil Queen. She gave Matthew's hand a slight squeeze thankful that he had made it out of whatever situation had brought him here.

"Do you like it here in Neverland?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah it's really fun here and Peter's great! He takes really good care of me! Most boys don't come here until they are older, but Peter said I'm special."

Regina smiled at him. Most children didn't come to Neverland until they were at least ten or so. Matthew couldn't be more then six. Whatever his life before this land had been it was most likely pretty bad if it warranted him being brought here at such young age.

"Well I'm glad that he takes good care of you."

Matthew nodded as he skipped along beside her. "Yeah, but it sure would be great to have a mom like Henry!" His eyes widened. "Maybe you an Emma could stay here and be all of our moms!"

Regina looked into his innocent eyes and wondered who could have possibly hurt such a sweet little boy. She knelt down to his level so she could look at him wishing that she could tell him they would stay. "As much as I would love to stay here and be a mom to you and the other boys Matthew, I'm afraid we are gonna have to go back. Storybrooke is our home."

Matthew nodded a little sadly. "And Neverland is ours." He answered. "After hearing Henry's stories about you and Emma it just made me want a mom of my own." He confided.

"I understand." Regina told him. "Perhaps we can visit each other though." she said. "We are growing a f

ield of magic beans back home. We can travel between lands now."

His eyes grew wide. "So you, Henry and Emma could come stay with us sometimes?"

Regina smiled and nodded and before she realized his intention he threw his arms around her neck nearly causing her to lose her balance. "That would be so great!"

She looked up to find Henry and Emma had made their way back and were both watching the interaction between her and Matthew. "It would be great. Wouldn't it?" She smiled and ruffled the adorable child's hair before standing and taking his hand into hers again. They walked over to join Emma and her son.

"We're here." Henry told her as she and Matthew walked up.

They both glanced at the opening in the tree before following Henry inside. Emma and Regina both glanced around a little uncomfortably at the boys who had all stopped to stare at the adult strangers. This was obviously a new experience for them.

"Lost Boys" Peter announced. "This is Regina and Emma…Henry's mothers. They have come to take him home, but first must find others who came here from their land. I have offered them a place to stay while they are with us." Peter looked around at some of the boys who had worried eyes. "You don't have to worry. They mean us no harm. They only want to protect their son."

The boys slowly went back to what they were doing still wary of the guests. Most of them had little love for adults.

Henry turned to both of them and gestured to one of the bunk beds. "This is my bed. Ma, the top one is empty so you could take that one. He turned back to Regina. "Mom, if you want to you could share my bed with me." He suggested hoping she would agree. He had missed having her arms cuddle him at night.

Regina smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "That sounds perfect Henry."

He smiled fully. "Awesome!"

"Um Henry?" Emma spoke up. "Is there someplace where we can get cleaned up? Like a shower or something?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "There are no showers in Fairy Tale World Miss Swan." Regina told her. "I would think you would have learned that in your time in the Enchanted Forest. You bathe in streams and lakes, unless you are rich and have servants to draw water for you." She smirked at her "Although judging from the way you and Snow smelled when you came through that well it is quite clear that neither of you bothered to find a place to get cleaned up."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah well we were a little busy attempting to stay alive."

"There's a little stream behind the hide out." Henry interrupted before his two mothers could turn this into a fight. "It has a small waterfall so it's kind of like a shower." He turned and pulled out a compass that all the lost boys are given and shoved it into his blonde mother's hand. "This will lead you back to the hide out, but you shouldn't go alone…It's starting to get dark."

"No worries, I'm sure your mom would love to come with me." Emma smirked once again. "Since she is so worried about hygiene in fairy tale land situations."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well I certainly don't intend to go back to Storybrooke smelling like you did."

"Great!" Emma said as she hefted the back pack she'd just laid on the bed. Regina had yet to take hers off.

She turned to place a quick kiss to Henry's head. "We'll be right back sweetheart. Will you be ok without us?"

Emma let out a breath. "Oh for gods sake Regina his been without us for two weeks. He'll be fine!"

Regina scowled at her but before she could retort Henry spoke up. "I'll be fine! Just try not to kill each other while you're gone please. I would like to have both of you back here in one piece."

Regina looked back to Henry and couldn't help but lean in and place another kiss to his face before turning to walk up the stairs with Emma trailing behind.

XXXXXXXX

Emma glanced around when they arrived at the stream. "Well this is better then I expected."

It was actually quite beautiful. The stream looked to be about waist deep and the waterfall that trickled into it really was just perfect enough to be like a shower. The setting sun reflected off the water and seemed to give the entire area a pinkish glow. The area was well hidden so there would be no worry of someone wondering in with out them hearing first.

"Emma? I'm not sure that I have ever actually thanked you." Regina said as they began unpacking their back packs to find a change of clothes and the products they'd brought with them."

"Thanked me for what Regina? You would have came here with or without me." Emma answered.

"Yes, but it's been nice having you." Regina blushed when Emma looked up and met her eyes. "I just mean it's been nice having someone around who loves Henry and is just as determined to find him." She looked back down for a moment. "It's also nice to have someone that finally acknowledges that I am his mother as well and that I love him."

"Regina you are his mom. You always have been and you always will be. I promise you now that I will never question that again and if anyone else does I will make sure they are set straight."

"Thank you." Regina said, but the sound was barely audible. Emma could see her eyes had filled with tears.

Emma stopped her by placing a hand on her arm and leaning in to place a light kiss to her lips. "You're welcome." She smiled before looking down. "So…um…how do you want to do this?"

Regina smiled slightly at the obvious discomfort of the blonde. "We're both adults Emma, surely we can manage getting cleaned up."

Emma cleared her throat and turned her back as Regina began to unbutton her shirt. "Right." She murmured. With her back turned she took off her shirt as well. She made an attempt to subtly look over her shoulder but turned again when she saw Regina remove her pants.

She jumped when she heard the throaty laugh come from Regina's way. "What?"

"You're going to break your neck if you keep trying to catch a glimpse that way Emma." Regina turned to the woman smirking. "You could just look."

"I don't know what you're talking…" Emma had started to turn offended only to find Regina grinning at her in only her lacy black underwear and went silent.

"Like what you see dear?" Regina purred.

Emma had to swallow. Who in the hell wore lacy underwear when they know they are going to be trekking through the forest? The obvious answer was of course Regina Mills. The woman was spectacular. Emma was sure she'd never in her life seen someone quite so sexy. She felt a bit awkward standing in front of her in her boy shorts and sports bra until she reminded herself that she was the practical one here.

Regina enjoyed seeing Emma's mouth hang open as she slid her hands around to unclasp her bra. After she unfastened to hooks she allowed the garment to fall off her arms. She could see Emma's breathing pick up as she shimmied out of her panties as well. It had been quite a while since Regina had felt sexy and she was quite pleased to see the affect she was having on Emma. She knew that the two of them being physical could be a mistake, but right now in this moment she was so happy their mission had succeed that she found herself wanting share that happiness. She wanted physical contact. She needed to feel wanted. She simply needed to…feel.

She turned and picked up her toiletries from the rock she'd set them on and made her way to the water. "Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and stare?" She called over her shoulder.

Emma promptly shut her mouth , but couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the nude form of Regina making her way to the waterfall. She had thought the woman was spectacular in her underwear, but seeing her like this….she was like a goddess. When she dipped her head under the flow of water Emma couldn't help but let out a groan. "Fuck." she said under her breath as she made quick work of getting out of her own underwear. She made her way into the water, but never took her eyes from Regina who was now washing her hair. Her body glistened in the light of the setting sun and Emma was simply mesmerized.

Regina smiled as Emma made her way to her. The blonde had a fantastically fit body and Regina found her to be incredibly sexy. She felt her heart rate increase when Emma stepped up beside her. "Forget something dear?" Regina purred.

Emma had a hard time pulling her gaze from Regina's perfect breasts to look into her eyes. "What?"

Regina once again smiled at the effect she had on the blonde. "Your toiletries."

"Oh…umm….I must have um…." Emma glanced around confused. "I think I left them in my bag."

Regina smirked and Emma made no move to go back for them. She turned to the ledge behind the waterfall where she had set her own things and poured some shampoo into her hand. "May I?" She gestured to Emma's hair.

Emma swallowed once again but nodded. Regina came closer and gestured for Emma to dip her head under the waterfall. Once her hair was wet Regina reached her hands up and began to lather the long blonde locks. The were facing each other, but their bodies weren't touching. Emma longed to pull the brunette to her and have full body contact, but didn't want to do anything Regina wasn't ready for. Once Regina had finished she maneuvered Emma back to the waterfall and let her hands run through her hair as she rinsed it. Emma felt fire shoot straight to her core when Regina's breasts lightly brushed her own.

Regina moved to pick up her conditioner and once again gave Emma's hair the same treatment. Emma moaned when Regina's body once again brushed hers.

When Regina had finished with Emma's hair she made her way over to the ledge once more and picked up her body wash. "Perhaps you would like to help me?" She asked.

Emma smiled as she made her way to the brunette. "I wash your back you wash mine?"

Regina leaned in and placed a kiss to Emma's lips. "I intend for you to wash more then my back dear…but we can start there."

The blonde cleared her throat. "I thought you wanted to wait." She said it with the last bit of strength she had left even as she ran her soapy hands along Regina's back…had she ever thought a back was sexy before? She had the fleeting thought just before Regina looked over her shoulder and said in that amazingly sexy voice "I changed my mind." Emma took Regina's lips with her own as her hands slid around to the brunette's stomach. "Touch me Emma."

Regina arched her back slightly when Emma's hands came up to cup both breasts, her soapy hands sliding to caress hardened nipples. Emma moaned as she rolled both nipples between her fingers. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing body?"

Regina turned and smashed her lips down on Emma's even as she brought her legs up to wrap around her waist. Regina pulled away from the kiss breathless. "Has anyone ever told you you talk to much?"

Emma grinned as she brought her hands up to cup Regina's bottom and turned them both into the waterfall to rinse away the soap. Regina threw her head back when Emma hefted her higher and drew one of her nipples into her mouth. One of the blonde's hands left Regina's bottom to give the other breast attention while she continued to use her mouth on the other.

The moan that Regina let out nearly caused Emma to come right then. The blonde's core throbbed with need even as her hands and mouth longed to explore the glorious body she currently had wrapped around her. She moved Regina to the ledge behind the waterfall where she had set her things and lifted her so the brunette sat perched on it. She once again allowed her eyes to roam her body as she ran her hands along her thighs. She pushed her self up to place a kiss to Regina's lips and kissed her way back down her body stopping once again at each breast to give her attention, before venturing lower. She moved her lips across Regina's stomach and then along her thighs. She placed her hands on the inside of each knee silently asking Regina to open her legs for her. Regina did and watched breathlessly as the blonde began kissing a trail along her inner thighs. She leaned back on her elbows and felt the cold smooth rock beneath her back.

Emma looked at Regina's glistening center and couldn't wait to taste. This was certainly a position she never thought she would find the brunette in…open and vulnerable, but here she was spread out for her. She was allowing Emma to take control of their love making. The idea left Emma breathless. She trailed kisses along her thighs before finally allowing herself to taste what she had so been longing to taste. She ran her tongue all the way up Regina's center before allowing the tip to linger over her clit. When Regina moaned Emma grinned and entered her with two fingers. She brought her free hand up to once again roll one of Regina's nipples through her fingers. She returned her mouth to her clit and sucked lightly causing Regina to take a sharp intake of breath. She pulled away and blew on the area she just sucked causing the brunette to buck against her hand.

"Emma please." She heard from the brunettes lips.

Emma increased the pressure of her fingers even as she once again took the other woman's clit into her mouth. She felt Regina's muscles clench around her fingers and Regina let out a strangled cry as she climaxed. Emma continued her ministrations as Regina rode out the orgasm. She was pleased as she heard the former mayor's labored breathing. She pulled out her fingers and watched Regina as she slowly licked them clean. She returned to Regina's core and once again licked up the length of it, being sure to taste all of her. Regina moaned and laid her head all the way back at the sensation.

Emma pushed herself up and straddled one of Regina's legs. She kissed her way up her body before once again taking Regina's mouth with hers. Regina could taste herself in the blonde's kiss. She brought her hands up to kneed at Emma's breasts and the other woman took in a breath when soft fingers stroked her nipples. She closed her eyes as one of those soft hands drifted down her body and dipped in between her folds. She let out a long groan as Regina's fingers filled her. She once again brought her hand between Regina's legs and filled her this time pressing her palm against her clit.

"I want you to come again for me Regina…and this time I want to see your face."

Regina let out a breath and moved her knee against her hand to add pressure to Emma's core. "Come with me Emma."

Emma increased the pressure even as she ground herself on Regina's hand. Regina let out a choked cry and Emma once again felt the other woman's muscles tense around her hand. Unable to help herself Emma crushed her lips onto Regina's mouth as she followed.

Emma collapsed on top of Regina as they both struggled to catch their breath. Regina had brought her hands up to stroke Emma's still wet hair and Emma kissed along the other woman's face. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Regina's neck and mumbled. "I'm pretty sure I could stay just like this forever."

"It would be nice wouldn't it?" Regina sighed.

"You naked and under me? That's more then nice." Emma lifted her head to take Regina's lips in a kiss. "You are absolutely incredible Regina. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She ran a hand along Regina's bare torso. "You're perfect."

Regina smiled at the compliment. No one really called her beautiful. She knew she was attractive and in the Enchanted Forest had been wanted by both men and women. She'd been called sexy but beautiful was such a delicate word and had rarely been used to discribe her. Her husband had certainly never used such a word when referring to her and once she began using magic she'd become to…hard…she supposed the right word would be. The only person who had ever used that word with her had been Daniel…and now Emma. She blushed a little. "You're the one who's beautiful." She ran her hands along Emma's back and cupped her bottom.

Emma smiled down at her as pleased with the compliment as Regina had been. She was also not used to hearing the term.

Regina sighed. "We should probably be getting back. Henry's going to send out a search party soon and I would hate for a bunch of children to find us like this." She joked.

Emma laughed and moved off Regina slipping back into the water that now glowed in the moonlight. "Right." She helped Regina down from the rock but continued to hold her close. "Although I think it is our responsibility as parents to provide him with a few traumatic childhood moments."

Regina chuckled. "I think being ripped away from his family and ending up in another world is quite traumatic enough for now."

"One more kiss before we go back?" Emma asked feeling her heart rate pick up once again from holding this woman so close to her.

Regina smiled and leaned in. The kiss was long and slow and made her want to stay in Emma's embrace forever.

Emma hummed in the back of her throat and pulled her arms tighter around her. "Umm…we should probably head back before I have to toss you back on that rock and ravish you again."

Regina chuckled. "Maybe we can make our way back here tomorrow."

Emma grinned. "God I hope so!"

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived back to the hide out Henry had told them sleepily that Matthew was already asleep and since it had been his idea to begin with Regina would have to wait and sing to them tomorrow which had secretly relieved the brunette.

She climbed under the covers and Henry quickly climbed in behind her and settled his head against her chest. It wasn't long before her heartbeat had lulled him into sleep.

When Emma made her way back to them from talking over a plan with Peter she simply stared at the two of them for a moment. Somehow in the course of the last year these were the two people who had come to mean the most to her. Regina smiled up at her sleepily.

Emma walked towards her and gestured at Henry. "That's not fair! The kid took my favorite spot!"

Regina smiled. "Well to be fair it was his first dear."

"Can't say I blame him. It is the best place in all the worlds to be." She leaned in and placed a kiss to the side of Henry's head and whispered "Goodnight Henry." She shifted her gaze to look at his beautiful mother and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Goodnight Gorgeous."

Regina smiled as Emma climbed into the bunk on top of them. "Goodnight Emma."

XXXXXXXX

**I hope you all enjoyed. This was my first attempt at Swan Queen smut so please please please review and let me know how you liked it. **

**I know there was no flashback in this chapter, but hopefully the sexy times made up for it. I promise flashbacks will be back next chapter though!**


End file.
